


For Liberty, I Will Sacrifice...

by amazing6769



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 39,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazing6769/pseuds/amazing6769
Relationships: Gemini Kanon/Gemini Saga, Gemini Kanon/Scorpio Milo, Gemini Kanon/Wyvern Rhadamanthys
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

  
一个国王高高坐在石山顶，   
了望着萨拉密挺立于海外；   
千万只船舶在山下靠停，   
还有多少队伍全由他统率！   
他在天亮时把他们数了数，   
但日落的时候他们都在何处？

呵，他们而今安在？还有你呢，   
我的祖国？在无声的土地上，   
英雄的颂歌如今已沉寂——   
那英雄的心也不再激荡！   
难道你一向庄严的竖琴，   
竟至沦落到我的手里弹弄？

  
他们的祖国，本来是一个不存在的国度。  
世界地图上哪里都找不到它的踪迹，它在历史上也从未存在过。它只存在于疑似后人编纂的史诗，自相矛盾的考古证据，以及体系混乱的神话故事里。  
我们故事的主人公出生之时，他们的祖国希腊，其实是奥斯曼土耳其的一部分。那个广袤的帝国，有着封闭的文化，森严的等级制度，说着不同语言，信仰不同宗教的人被划分为三六九等。有一些人是幸运的，即使他们说的是只有他们种族才能听懂的语言，信仰的上帝也跟帝国多数人信仰的不同，却因为有学识，有关系网络，能够帮助帝国的统治者与其他国家的政客商人沟通，逐渐掌握了权力和财富。随着时间流逝，他们形成一个特殊的阶层，被称为“法那尔人”。  
撒加和加隆，一对双生子，便诞生于法那尔人的家庭。他们的父亲是帝国边陲的摩尔多瓦行政区的总督，之前几个孩子不是胎死腹中就是早早夭折，直到中年才得此二子，如获至宝。然而他很快就会发现，上天赐给他的礼物，带着些许瑕疵。小的那只精力旺盛，顽劣异常，大的那只虽然品性温良，却总是无条件地包庇自己的弟弟，替他收拾残局甚至是圆谎。他们如同生长在枝头的并蒂花，无法分离片刻，甚至是把一个带到亲戚家里住上两天，另一个也会哭闹不止，乃至害起病来。到了上学的年纪，两个孩子学业方面的表现迥然有别，撒加品学兼优，而加隆大起大落，时不时会被老师关禁闭。父亲为了能让他们各自独立发展，更重要的是不让顽劣的弟弟拖累优秀的哥哥，做出了影响他们一生的决定。双子年满十三岁之时，他便要把他们一个送往帝国的首都，伊斯坦布尔，另一个送往英国的首都，伦敦。  
英国彼时是世上最为强盛的帝国。但跟封闭保守的土耳其不同的是，英国已经高度工业化，将商业的触手伸向世界的各个角落，精明的法那尔人也是他们洽谈生意的对象，是他们撕开土耳其厚重的贸易壁垒的主要方式。父亲希冀着自己的孩子能够在英国学习到先进的知识，更加深入地了解他们的律法和制度，回来后为家族的海外贸易事业出力。但是与此同时，土耳其的统治者也需要加以讨好，把孩子送去帝国的首都，让后代在他们的眼皮底下学习和成长，是法那尔人向帝国效忠的方式。伊斯坦布尔是法那尔人所信仰的东正教的普世牧首区所在地，父亲计划着把顽劣的弟弟交给教会，让那些虔诚的神父好好鞭策他的灵魂，让他懂得什么是对上帝的敬畏之情。自然，前往伦敦的机会要留给哥哥，家族的未来都落在他那仍然瘦弱的肩头之上，他会成为家族的荣光。  
然而父亲的计划被无情地打乱了。得知自己必须与哥哥长年分离，而且还要被送到教会去，加隆爆发了有生以来最大的一次反叛，他先是砸了几尊古董小雕像，被毒打一顿后就开始绝食抗议。这绝食的时间远远超出了一个十三岁孩子能做到的程度，父母本以为他饿上一两天就会妥协，他硬是撑了一周多，虽然他们不知道的是，撒加一直在偷偷摸摸地给他送吃的。就在母亲几近崩溃，跪下哀求父亲放弃之前的计划，而父亲铁了心肠，即使失去一个儿子也在所不惜的时候，撒加出现在他们面前，恳求让自己去伊斯坦布尔，代替弟弟进入教会。  
年幼如他，已经可以有理有据地劝说父母，自己更加适合成为神职人员，而弟弟生来热爱自由的性格，能够让他更好地融入英国的人文环境。最后，他用从脸颊滑落而下的几滴晶莹眼泪，成功地击破了父亲的防线，让威严的总督溃不成军。他们的命运就这样被交换了。  
离别之日，加隆紧紧拽着兄长的衣襟，迟迟不肯放手。沉稳的哥哥再也遏制不住自己，两人相拥着痛哭，如同儿时那般肆无忌惮。他们都很清楚这一离别，便不知道何时能够再相见，仅能依靠书信穿越海峡和茫茫大陆。  
那时欧洲大陆战火蔓延，英国虽然处于战争状态，但因其地理位置特殊，海峡天堑将其与大陆隔开，熊熊战火没有烧到本土。就在硝烟弥漫的时候，加隆漂洋过海来到了伦敦，开始了他漫长的求学历程。在这座广漠的，雾气腾腾的大都市里，活跃着一部分从土耳其流亡出逃的商人和学者，他们自称为希腊人，即使这个国家无论在地理上还是政治上都并不存在。加隆因为说着他们的语言，也被他们视为同族，以同胞之情相待。初期他借住在一个流亡历史学家的宅邸里，白发苍苍的学者视他如己出，不只教他本地的语言，也带着他阅读史书和古典文学。加隆每日都在经历那虚构的祖国给他带来的冲击，他开始重新认知他祖辈的文化和历史，包括他那位向帝国效忠的总督父亲从未给他讲述过的故事，关于帝国怎样屠戮他的先人，将他的族人降为三等公民，再培养出“法那尔人”这个特殊阶层来进行管理。  
少年人的心中经历着认同的撕裂，他既为自己生于特权阶层而羞愧，又为自己的祖先创造出的文化而荣耀。入读公学之后，作为异乡人，他遭受到了本土学生的集体欺凌，他们嘲笑他的古怪口音，留得过长的头发，还有那过于“东方化”的面容。暴烈的脾气让他跟欺凌者之间狠狠打了几架，然而被关禁闭的只有他而已。对于禁闭习以为常的少年，在四面只有光秃秃石壁的冰冷房间里，跪着向上帝起誓，愿流着他祖先血脉的人，说着他的语言的人，不再受到欺侮与压迫。  
自此之后，加隆在学业上突飞猛进，个人作风却越见形骸放浪，仿佛在刻意嘲弄公学的刻板纪律。在校园之外，他积极投身于社交界，结识了众多文艺青年，不再局限于他那些流亡而来的族人。出众的容貌和出格的谈吐，令他在伦敦的社交圈渐渐有了名声，虽然未必是积极的方面。入读大学之后，他搬离了历史学家的老宅子，租了个套房，一通翻修之后，便在市中心办起了艺术沙龙。表面上是爱好古典文化的青年的聚会，实际上是在聚集有志于推动希腊独立的社会力量。沙龙里，加隆总是身着带有强烈民族风格的希腊式花袍子，宽大的白袖，长长的金发上缠着花头巾和各种金灿灿的坠饰，抽着镶嵌翡翠的水烟，在一群黑鸦鸦的绅士中间显得格外扎眼。他把自己变成了一个民族文化的符号，并且丝毫不在意别人投向他的目光中的怪异，质疑，或是爱慕。  
前来沙龙做客的众多年轻人中，有这样一位浑身都不自在的客人。他年仅十六，祖父是从土耳其流亡而来的商人，理论上来说与加隆是同族。但因年代久远，他又从未踏足故土，早已无法听懂加隆的语言，对祖辈的文化更是一窍不通。他浑身上下最像希腊人的地方，只有他的名字，拉达曼迪斯。他顶着这么一个充满异域风情的名字，坐在同乡的沙龙里，听着他们用自己的母语相谈甚欢，却满脸茫然。奇装异服、特立独行的加隆给他带来的文化冲击非同小可，这让他对自己那不存在的母国产生了深深的怀疑，如果同族人都是这般放浪不羁的德行，那么他宁可不去掺和民族独立的这摊浑水，毕竟英国才是他法律上的祖国。  
沙龙的主人，早已遗忘了这个拘谨寡言的少年。他忙于与那些名字前面带着头衔或爵位的人交好，说服他们把口袋里的钱投给一个地下组织，该组织的使命就是把资金和武器输入到意图独立的人群手里，鼓动他们反抗土耳其的统治，建立起真正属于他们的国家。加隆自大学时代加入这个地下组织开始，就成为了组织对外宣传的关口，他如同一道流动的文化奇观，为他少年时立下的誓言而倾尽一切。  
卷入几十个国家的漫长的大陆战争，在加隆二十三岁那年，终于宣告结束了。伦敦内部，却悄然酝酿着一场革命的风暴。大陆会议重新划定的新秩序的蓝图里，仍然没有希腊的影子，它还是只能存在于神话与传说之中。即使流亡海外的希腊人在几个列强的内部努力游说，他们的诉求仍然被忽略了。愤怒与失望，促使激进派复国主义者做出了决定，趁停战之后诸国力量虚弱，发起独立运动。  
此时在遥远的伊斯坦布尔，撒加仍在教会里过着平静的生活。如他所预料的那般，聪颖的天资和良好的家庭背景，为他赢得了大牧首的信赖，他得以跟在牧首身边接受教导。教会里充斥着跟他一样的法那尔人，教权已经被他们的阶级所垄断，而他们对此心照不宣。恢弘的教堂里，他们祈祷或冥思，俨然是上帝自由的子民。但他们只要离开法那尔人聚居的区域，进入到伊斯坦布尔的其他城区，就沦为了边缘群体，只能对他们的信仰遮遮掩掩，说话也要低声下气。撒加觉得这很荒谬，千丘之城那延绵不绝的山峦与海岸线，曾经震慑他的惊人之美，在他眼中也逐渐变得扭曲了起来。他只能不断深入学术的象牙塔，在先贤的文字里寻求答案，在与师长的谈话中获得心灵的宁静。他在寻求改变这个不公平的世界的力量，这种力量可能来自于思想，也可能来自于权力。这种对思想和权力的欲望深埋于内心，无人知晓这个谦逊低调的年轻神父在构建着怎样宏伟的蓝图。  
但是远方遽然卷起的风暴，将他的构想击得粉碎。大陆停战协议签订仅数年之后，远离伊斯坦布尔的边境发生了小规模暴动。土耳其的统治者一如既往地采取了严厉镇压的方案，但并没有扑灭动乱的火焰，反而让其越烧越烈。“民族的独立”，反叛者打着对于他们来说过于陌生的旗帜，自下而上地蔓延。让统治者尤为震惊的是，边境的几个总督也把枪口掉转过来，对准了首都。几百年来，这个如同一盘散沙的民族还未形成过如此规模的叛变，或者应该说，革命。  
君士坦丁堡大牧首马上对此次暴动发表公开声明。撒加注视着自己的老师一笔一笔地在纸上写着谴责革命的语句，呼吁信仰他们的上帝的人们放下武器，用和平手段来解决问题。他看不到老师的表情，只知他下笔有如千钧般沉重。  
教会反对的声明扩散到了整个大陆，但是并没有减缓革命扩张的速度。从最初的一个行省扩张到数个行省，反叛的力量迅速地占领了这些行政区的主要城市。土耳其的军队被节节逼退，眼看着就要失去对几十万人口的控制权。  
革命的烈火还远远没有烧到伊斯坦布尔，但鲜血已经开始在这座古城里流淌。帝国的统治者以君士坦丁堡普世牧首区“劝阻不力”为由，将大牧首关押了起来。在全副武装的军队之前，神父们手无寸铁，无法反抗，只能眼睁睁地看着他们的师长被拖走。两周后，牧首走上了绞刑架。在市中心的广场上，在数万双眼睛的注视下。撒加站在人群的前列，他想要扭过头去，不去看死亡降临在如同他父亲的那个人身上的时刻，但他从头到尾都死死瞪着绞架，直至双目酸痛发红，泪流满面。  
这次公开的行刑，就此拉开了一场血腥屠戮的帷幕，撒加的同族皆有可能成为被屠杀的对象。无论是底层的平民，或是富裕的商人，还是神职人员，全都逃不过统治者报复式的清洗。他们仿佛是要以首都的这些希腊人的性命，用来要挟边境的叛乱者。  
他们的威胁还是起到了作用。撒加的父亲，在得知牧首被绞死的消息之后，即刻向帝国的统治者表示，他绝对不会加入叛乱者的队伍，并且会严厉镇压他的辖区之内的动乱，只求放过他在伊斯坦布尔的长子的性命。他的求情产生了微弱的效果，在神职人员被一批接着一批地带走，再也没有回来的情况下，撒加仍然留在教会里，勉力支撑着教会的日常运转。他为那些失去亲人悲痛万分的人们祷告，替他们主持仪式，但都是在隐秘的情况下，偷偷摸摸地进行。  
当他的兄长笼罩在死亡的阴霾之下的时候，加隆已经踏上了前往独立地区的商船，跟随他的还有几十个年轻人，他们全都豪情满怀，为民族独立的光明未来而热血沸腾。他们大多是流亡商人的后裔，也有一部分没有希腊血统，但热爱古典文化的文艺青年。加隆的法那尔人的身份，让他显得尤为特殊。他的同行者替他担忧，因为他的总督父亲已经选择了镇压革命，而加隆的兄长身在伊斯坦布尔，随时有可能会遭受屠戮。但是加隆似乎对此毫不在意，他仍然向未来的战友传达着革命的热忱，仿佛没有什么可以阻挡他。  
他们的船只抵达了伯罗奔尼撒半岛。这里群山起伏，地形复杂，土耳其军队的控制力相对较弱，也是独立的星火最早燃起的地区之一。他们在这里跟一位绰号“提奥老头儿”的将军会合，投奔到了他的旗下。原名提奥多罗斯的他已年过半百，出身于军人世家，在大陆战争时期，他率领着一支民兵队伍，为英国的军队效力，因而跟英国保持着良好关系。他在大陆战争时期积累的实战经验，也让他在独立初期的几场战争中取得了胜绩。然而提奥老头儿对这些千里迢迢赶来支援革命的志愿者很不以为然，他咬着烟斗，说他们都是没见过血的瓜娃子。  
年轻人无法反驳，只能乖乖听他训斥，然后把自己从英国带来的那一套东西全都扔到脑后，开始像个普通的民兵那样，在泥里摸爬滚打着训练。但是加隆知道自己能做的比这个更多，他单独找到提奥老头儿，说他可以试着去游说那些尚未加入革命的法那尔家族，让他们成为革命的支持者。将军对他的毛遂自荐没有表现出多大的热情，山羊胡下藏着一丝嘲讽的笑容，这反而更加激发了加隆的斗志。试试看吧，毛头小子。将军言简意赅地说。  
于是加隆把留了十几年的金色长发给一刀割断，摘掉了那些金灿灿的坠饰，把长发和首饰都给当掉，钱捐给了缺医少药的当地医院。他把自己打扮得像个中规中矩的政客或是律师，开始朝着那些尚未卷入革命的地区进发，而他的首个目的地，是他父亲统治的摩尔多瓦行政区。  
这个行政区从文化上来说，应该也是希腊的一部分，但它的主体种族相对边缘和保守，在独立运动中摇摆不定。他的父亲的反对革命的立场，牢牢压制住了这个地区的独立势力，让它始终沉寂至今。他用总督次子的身份，没有遭到多少阻拦就进入了首府，回到了自己日思夜想的老宅里。父母见到他，先是悲喜交加，又抱又亲。但父亲很快就甩给他一个响亮的耳光。即使他在书信中隐瞒不报，只说自己学业一切顺利，父亲也早已听闻了风声，他在英国进行地下活动，支援独立运动。这可能会把哥哥害死。父亲如是怒斥。他们家族要是表露出任何对帝国的不忠，最先成为牺牲者的，就会是在远在帝都的撒加。  
加隆沉默了。至爱之人与革命之间的选择，对于他来说过于沉重。他未能开口请求父亲加入革命的阵营，却发现自己已经被父亲软禁了起来。父亲似乎打定了主意，要把他一直关到革命结束为止。他在发现父亲意图的当日深夜，利用家中仆人对自己的一时心软，翻窗逃了出去。但他很清楚，他再也回不了家了。  
从此之后，他改了自己的名字与姓氏，抹去了跟家族的所有关联，也尽量不让自己的肖像画出现在任何公开出版的刊物上。他甚至有意地损害自己原本俊美的容颜，让它变得粗粝，肮脏，伤痕累累。他只希望撒加仍然跟儿时记忆中的那般美好，这样人们就不会把他们联系起来。  
初次游说就此遭遇了惨败。但他仍然没有放弃。他在观望独立形势的各个地区不断游走，散播革命的理念，以提奥老头儿的名义，跟那些摇摆不定的总督谈话，向他们阐述加入革命的必要性。之前起义军势如破竹的战绩，确实打动了一部分人，这其中就有希阿岛的统治者。他们同意加入独立运动，宣布从土耳其脱离。  
然而他们没有想到的是，这座岛屿已经被选定成为牺牲品。  
土耳其突然用军舰封锁了希阿岛，然后大规模的军队登陆，迅速占领了城市和村镇。希阿岛根本还没来得及组织起有效的军事反抗，就已经被牢牢摁住，动弹不得。岛上的居民本以为这是一次普通的威慑行动，但是接下来噩梦开始了。军队开始了大屠杀。街头血流成河，反抗的男人被枪打死或被军刀刺死，哭嚎的女人被拖出来，扔到船上，当成奴隶贩卖。  
加隆跟着一小拨自发武装起来的民兵，在城市里坚持打了几天巷战，但很快就被逼到绝境。力量差距过于悬殊，而他们很快就要弹尽粮绝。希阿岛的统治者早已投降，但帝国并没打算放过他们。这座岛必须变为人间地狱，若非如此，则不足以震慑独立运动的起义者。  
丢失了又一座街垒，不得不在城中仓皇奔走，躲避军队搜索的时候，加隆敲响了法国领馆的大门。独立运动爆发之后，法国民众对独立也抱持着同情的态度，但是碍于与土耳其的外交关系，官方始终没有明确表态。加隆并不知道领馆里还有没有人，他只想要找到一个能够给他们提供短暂庇护的地方。他敲着门，绝望地求救，这时大门开了道缝，露出一张惨白的脸。  
那是卡妙，领馆里仅剩的最后一个书记官。其他人在屠杀刚开始的时候就逃走了，土耳其的军人没给他们造成多大麻烦，毕竟土耳其还未准备要卷入跟法国的战争。而最后留下来的这个年轻人，出于某种正义感，想要记录下大屠杀究竟造成多少伤亡，只不过目睹了几次街头横尸的惨状，他就觉自己仿佛已不在人间。加隆敲响大门之时，他正在整理行李和材料，准备离开。敲门声让他心惊胆战，而加隆在门外的求救更是让他内心形同撕裂。如果为这些反抗的武装人员提供庇护，土耳其的军人也许不会再对他那么客气，直接把他当作反叛者一起处决。只有一个牺牲者，也不足以让他的祖国为此出兵。然而拒绝开门，眼睁睁地看着这些人被屠戮，他做不到。  
他颤抖着，最终还是打开了沉重的铁门，让这几十个精疲力竭，遍体鳞伤的武装人员进入领馆。这里面有几人伤势严重，他帮忙着包扎了一阵，手忙脚乱，弄得满身是血，然后找个角落暗自干呕。加隆发现了他的异样，想要安抚一下，但他自己很快就被“接下来应该怎么办”的问题给淹没了。  
不到一个小时后，领馆的大门就再次被咣咣敲响。他们很清楚这次敲门的是谁。卡妙把带血的外套给脱去，又擦了擦脸上的血渍，让这些躲在领馆里的人全都上二楼去，然后他就沉着冷静地独自走向门厅。  
门外黑压压地堵着土耳其的军人，他们十分客气地要求书记官交出他藏匿的那些反叛者。而卡妙不慌不忙地告诉他们，如果他们在这里强行闯入，杀了领馆的人员，就等同于对法国宣战。他的祖国曾经是土耳其在这个大陆上最重要也最强大的盟友，历史上曾有两次，其他大国都与土耳其为敌的时候，法国仍然与土耳其建立了盟约。现在因为镇压独立运动，土耳其已经接近四面楚歌，要是再违背外交协议，引发对外战争，想必上头也会让他们这些人吃不了兜着走。  
他说得十分客气，却字字犀利。那些军人虽然听得似懂非懂，却也明白事关重大，不敢轻举妄动，于是他们悻悻地离开了。加隆在二楼死死地抓着枪柄，随时准备在那些军人冲进领馆的时候朝楼梯开枪，但楼下传来大门咣当合上的声音之后，就一片寂静。许久之后，他们才谨慎地下楼，发现那个看似冷静的书记官，已经瘫倒在门边，一句话也说不出来了。  
次日凌晨，他们穿过被重重封锁的街巷，冲到海边，登上了最后一批撤离的法国商船。但这一路上他们又折损了十几人。卡妙和加隆幸存了下来，他们站在甲板上，注视着夜色中逐渐远离的希阿岛。  
愿我们再见之时，你已经是一个自由的人。离别的时候，卡妙这样对他说。而加隆的人生，却因为着在希阿岛上见过的人间地狱，彻底地改变了。

  
这场有计划的大屠杀，吞噬了将近三万生命，四万多人被掳为奴隶。卡妙回到他的祖国之后，以亲历者的名义，发表了记录所见所闻的文章，引发了公众的强烈反响。在诸多愤怒的读者之中，有一位年轻的画家德拉克罗瓦，他将卡妙笔下的文字转化为了浓墨重彩的巨幅油画，其新颖的表达形式，在艺术圈掀起了风暴。  
这股风暴席卷了整个大陆。描绘大屠杀的油画被印在报纸上，传单上，飘洒在街头巷尾，民众对土耳其的憎恶之情被推向新的高峰。他们本就对这个与他们信仰不同的古老帝国怀有成见，于是他们对于想要脱离帝国独立的民族也产生了同理心。我们应当出兵支援这些为自由而战的人们，民众的声音变得越来越强烈，但大陆的列强还没有做好卷入战争的准备，他们仍在观望革命的局势。  
官方的按兵不动，并不能阻止民间力量的活跃。不断有志愿者成群结队前往土耳其的动乱地区，这里面有的人带来了金钱和武器，也有的人带来了知识。他们如同加隆一样，投奔到了提奥老头儿的旗下，这位两鬓斑白的将军作为独立运动的英雄，在他国的名声越发响亮。但是谁也没有预料到的是，他的声名在外，反而成为了深重的隐患。  
加隆从希阿岛返回了半岛。他离开的时候意气风发，自以为能够挥斥方遒，回来的时候却遍体鳞伤，神色阴郁。他向提奥老头儿要一杆枪，他从未如此想要成为真正的军人，而非在云端飘着的贵族，自以为能够用华丽的言辞去改变革命。希阿岛被他的游说拖进了地狱，他将始终无法忘却。他像渴求水源的将死之人那般渴求着复仇。将军仍然挂着嘲讽的微笑，把他复仇的念头给摁了下去，让他去接待那些远道而来的志愿者。把你见到的说给他们听，让那些凑热闹的瓜娃子离开。老头儿如是说。  
疲惫且失望，加隆凶神恶煞地面对国际志愿者，他用恶毒的语言打击他们的理想，让他们还未真正接触革命，就见识到了革命的污秽与复杂。希阿岛大屠杀发生后的一个半月，有一批八十人左右的志愿者登陆了半岛。他们沉默且井然有序，为首的是一个身材高大的年轻人，他看到迎接的是加隆的时候，愣怔了片刻，脸色忽白忽红。但加隆早已认不出这个青年是谁了，他粗暴地把登记表格甩到对方脸上，直到他看到了表格上填写的信息。  
拉达曼迪斯，英国陆军少尉。而他带来的志愿者，皆为正规军人。他们没有身着军装，全都以便服示人，但他们的军人气质，仍然透过他们的站姿与神情，无声地流露出来。  
当年那个在加隆的沙龙里浑身都不自在的十六岁少年，现在已经从英国的皇家军事学院毕业了。希阿岛大屠杀发生的时候，他正在英国的殖民地服役，离希阿岛只有几百公里之遥。他目睹着装满劫掠来的奴隶的商船靠岸，却因为上头的命令，无法上前拦截。少时所不能理解的民族情感，渐渐地在陆军少尉的心中复苏了。他体会到了流亡异国的祖辈的悲痛，也终于明白了把自己变为一道民族文化奇观的加隆，究竟在追逐着什么。他向军部写信，要求出兵援助希腊的独立运动，但上头迟迟不给他答复。  
大屠杀掀起舆论的风暴之后，他终于得到了一纸密令。上级要求他带着部下，以普通志愿者的身份前去援助，务必不能向敌人泄露自己的军人身份，否则就有可能引发英国和土耳其的战争。于是拉达曼迪斯脱去了自己的鲜红军装，初次踏上了母国的土地。他几乎完全不会说这里的语言，对于眼见之贫穷、蒙昧与混乱，他始终紧蹙眉头，不知自己是否做了正确的决定。  
加隆对于这群职业军人，仍然满怀嘲讽，觉得他们像一群呆头呆脑的，水土不服的锡兵。他带着拘谨的拉达曼迪斯去见将军，提奥老头儿却对少尉热情有加，仿佛换了个人。操着生硬的英国语言，他磕磕绊绊地跟少尉讨论军事训练的方法，最后他拍板决定，先拨给拉达曼迪斯五百人来训练，让加隆全程协助。  
将鱼龙混杂的民兵通过训练变成正规军队，是将军日思夜想的事情。但是对于加隆和拉达曼迪斯两个人来说，这是彻头彻尾的噩梦。他们天生性格上的差异，让他们在合作的过程中矛盾频发。加隆蔑视规则，拉达曼迪斯视规则为圭臬，加隆喜欢跟普通士兵打成一片，拉达曼迪斯与下属泾渭分明，绝不往来。他们白天勉强维持着表面上的合作，晚上则在营房里用两种混在一起的语言互骂傻逼。原本加隆除了协助训练，还肩负着教会拉达曼迪斯他的母语的使命，但几个星期下来，少尉希腊语单词没学会多少个，繁花似锦的粗话倒是学了一堆。  
然而加隆很快就意识到，比起给他一杆枪，与职业军人日夜相处，才是提升军事素养的捷径。而他的暴烈脾气，也很快磨平了拉达曼迪斯身上那点军官老爷的孤傲劲儿，让这个异乡人迅速地融入了民兵的圈子里。在他们难以称得上愉快，却火花迸射的合作期里，一支训练有素的队伍被逐渐打磨成型。  
眼见着起义军正规化的进程在不断加速，突如其来的变故，却将这两个逐渐接受对方的搭档推入深渊。  
他们的将军，被新成立的国民议会囚禁了起来。  
早在加隆前往希阿岛之前，宣布脱离帝国统治的几个行政区就已建立起了国民议会，并着手组建新政府。这个全新的国家应当以什么形式进行管理，由谁管理，却始终无法得到共识。几百年来如同一盘散沙的民族，在此刻暴露出了它固有的缺陷。提奥老头儿在国际上的声望，以及他对军权的掌控，引发了他的政敌的忌惮。在第二次国民会议结束之后，他被请去参与密谈，就再也没从开会的那栋别墅里走出来。  
他留在伯罗奔尼撒半岛上的军队，登时没了主心骨。讽刺的是，帝国似乎得到了风声，在将军被囚后不到一个月，即对半岛展开大规模进攻。国民议会匆匆派遣了几个高阶军官过来，接管提奥老头儿的军队。加隆凭着敏锐的政治直觉，看破了国民议会打的算盘，他们想要在这场战争中尽可能消耗掉提奥老头儿的兵力，让他在新政府中的力量被削弱。  
第一波交锋过后，起义军损失惨重。为了不让自己和朝夕相处的士兵成为政治斗争的牺牲品，加隆站了出来，呼吁士兵们跟他进入莽莽群山，与帝国的军队进行游击作战，不要听从国民议会的指挥。这反叛的宣言如同在沸腾的热油里砸下一块巨石，军队被撕裂成了两派，一派认为脱离国民议会的监管只会让革命进一步分裂，另一派认为听任议会折腾下去，只会白白消耗掉有生力量，导致半岛全面沦陷。  
就连加隆也没有想到的是，那个视命令高于一切的陆军少尉，站在了自己的身边。拉达曼迪斯眼见着训练出的士兵因为愚蠢的决策而死去，内心痛苦万分却无从表露。他沉默的选择，也激励了那些跟着他前来援助革命的军人，还有那些受过训练的士兵。最终他们带走了三百多人。国民议会派来的军官下了将加隆和拉达曼迪斯枪决的命令，却无人愿意执行，只能眼睁睁地看着他们剥下起义军的肩章，掷于地面，然后离去。  
帝国的攻势越发凶猛，心猿意马的国民议会指挥的军队节节败退，很快半岛就接近沦陷，只留下部分地势险恶的山区没有被攻破。帝国军队继续北上，逼近国民议会所在的雅典。数年建起的高塔几近崩塌，只用了不到三个月的时间。  
在此危难之际，加隆成为了游击队的精神领袖。经历过人间地狱的他坚定且狂热，无论是在多么极端恶劣的状况之下，弹尽粮绝，缺医少药，他都能激励士兵继续战斗下去。而沉默寡言的陆军少尉是他坚实的后盾。人们愿意追随加隆，却愿意听从拉达曼迪斯，前者如烈火照亮荆棘之路，后者如基石支撑他们前行。  
革命面临着全面失败的危机，游击队伍反而在不断壮大。从起义军中叛逃的士兵，在陆陆续续地加入他们，那些不愿再被帝国统治的平民，也逃到深山里去寻找他们。他们呢喃着加隆的名字，称他是古代英雄再世，即使他们对加隆究竟是怎样的人一无所知。再一次地，加隆被抽象成了符号，被他人解读与阐释。他十分清楚这一点，而他必须成为符号与旗帜，别无选择。  
从三百多人到两千人，急速的扩张也导致他们的队伍再一次变得鱼龙混杂。许多新加入的士兵只是想要活命，他们既没有经过最基本的训练，也缺乏作战经验，在出现伤亡后很容易崩溃，继而叛逃。负责军事训练的拉达曼迪斯，承担着沉重的压力。某次与帝国军队恶战的过程中，一个之前的逃兵被抓获，他向敌人出卖了游击队的位置，带着一支千人部队前来围剿。他的背叛给游击队带来了灾难性的后果，凭借着对地形的熟悉，他们勉强逃离了敌人的包围，以死伤一百多人的代价。拉达曼迪斯决定现场处决这个逃兵，以示警戒。他用枪口抵着叛徒的后脑勺，亲手扣下了扳机，冷静且决断。只有加隆知道，在那个深夜里，他是怎样颤栗着辗转难眠。  
山洞深处，被几块破布隔开的，勉强能够称之为房间的角落里，加隆无声地抱住了他。  
此后对于前来投奔游击队的人，他们都严加审核，无论来者如何苦苦哀求都不为所动。对于那些不符合要求的入伍者，他们不然粗暴地赶走，不然直接监禁起来，以防他们是帝国派来的奸细。然而加隆很快给一个不合格的入伍者破了例。  
此人仅有十四岁，看起来也许十三岁都不到。长年的流浪生活让他显得瘦小孱弱，乱蓬蓬的金发绞缠在脸上。这个流浪儿宣称跟他们是同族，生于长于帝国首都伊斯坦布尔，是个无父无母的孤儿。而他之所以千里迢迢逃到半岛的深山里来，是因为在首都见着自己的同族被屠杀，想要加入起义军，反抗帝国暴政。他把伊斯坦布尔发生的屠戮描述得活灵活现，让负责审核的人一头雾水，搞不清他到底是不是细作。派这样一个小不点儿来刺探军情，敌人的思路也着实清奇。就在他要被赶走的时候，他突然瞪大了眼睛，然后猛地扑到一个人身上，死死抱住不放。  
被扑了个满怀的人，正是前来视察征兵状况的加隆。他错愕地看着怀中的流浪儿，更让他错愕的是小毛孩儿开始哭了起来，说自己总算找到了亲人。哪来的亲人？  
把流浪儿脏兮兮的脸蛋给擦干净之后，加隆心里咯噔了一下。那张原本白净的面庞，跟他记忆里的十三岁兄长有几分神似之处，而那孩子开口说出的话更是如同晴天霹雳。他自称是君士坦丁堡普世牧首区的神父的私生子，而神父的名字，正是撒加。他不知自己的母亲是谁，只知道母亲给他留下了一封信和一个挂坠，信里说他的父亲是撒加，挂坠里放着一绺漂亮的金发。他在伊斯坦布尔的贫民窟里长大，目不识丁，还是别人把那封信读给他听，他才去教会寻找自己的父亲。他在弥撒仪式上见到了撒加，后者显然并不认识他，在他表明自己身份之后也只是客客气气地把孩子从教堂给请了出去。他仍然孤苦伶仃，直到屠戮开始之后从伊斯坦布尔偷偷摸摸逃了出来，漂到半岛上，碰到了跟神父长得一模一样的长官。  
您跟我的父亲肯定是亲兄弟。孩子一边抹着泪一边说，他的眼泪，连同着那神似少年时期的撒加的面孔，让加隆心绪难平，却难以说服冷眼旁观的拉达曼迪斯。少尉低声提醒他，这样的流浪儿往往以行骗为生，捏造故事不过信手拈来。但是这个孩子确实在伊斯坦布尔见过撒加，这点加隆深信不疑。仅仅是这样就已经足够。  
他拉着这个叫米罗的孩子，急切地问着，伊斯坦布尔现在情势如何，教会如何在重压之下生存，撒加的近况如何，等等等等。孩子乱七八糟地答着，不乏自相矛盾的地方，只有在描述做弥撒仪式的撒加的时候，能具体到他穿着怎样的黑色长袍，是怎样走上神坛的，又是怎样带着信众祈祷的。他有模有样地学着他的“父亲”说话，话只学了一半，便不知所措地停了下来。而他面前那威严的长官，已经迅速地别过头去，肩膀微微颤抖。  
此时远在伊斯坦布尔的撒加，还不知道自己添了一个儿子。神职人员的数量在不断减少，教会几乎已经成为一具空壳，他不得不日夜无休地伏案工作，方能维持教会运转。眼见着同僚与信徒从人间蒸发，他却无法为他们悲悼。帝国遣来的士兵日夜在大教堂前逡巡，名曰保护，实为监视，防止教会跟革命势力接头。撒加作为边境行政区的总督之子，更是他们重点监视的对象，他已然成为了帝国的人质，一举一动皆在控制之下。  
自革命爆发后，撒加就再也没有收到加隆的来信。他关于自己孪生兄弟的全部信息来源，只有父母定期从边境寄来的信件。他们在信中说加隆一切都好，在英国学业顺利，现正在攻读法学博士。但是撒加已经隐约猜到了什么，千言万语，也只能在回信中答复，祝他在异国一切安好。他知道他的全部家书都会被拆开来仔细审核，然后再重新封上。加隆的名字在信纸上逐渐隐匿而去，如同一道不能被碰触的伤疤，稍有牵动，便会崩裂流血。  
帝国军队进行大规模反扑的时候，撒加对发生在遥远半岛的战争，全然不知情。伊斯坦布尔像是笼罩在一层厚厚的氤氲雾气之中，时光在这里不疾不徐地流动，闭锁在教堂里的神父们，低着头缓缓而行。他仍然一丝不苟地主持每场仪式，聆听教徒的告解。他不曾预料到的是，就在那狭小的忏悔室里，他的命运被遽然扭转。  
某个冬日，临近日落之时，他在大教堂的忏悔室里接待了当天的最后一个告解者。对方坐进来后沉默了许久，然后才用极低的音量对神父说，革命现在陷入了严重的分裂，他们认为需要动用上帝的力量，也就是教会的力量，来弥合不同政治派别之间的分歧。但是地方教会哪一个都不具备这样的能力，他们那不存在的祖国已经分裂了太长时间，它从来就不是一个真正的国家。  
他们的民族所信仰的宗教，中心仍然在伊斯坦布尔。唯有君士坦丁堡普世牧首区能够弥补这道分裂的鸿沟。撒加一言不发地坐在黑暗里，他已经明白了不速之客的来意。他仍然记得他的师长走向绞刑架的模样。革命吞噬掉了他所爱的人们，而它现在要来吞噬他了。  
他起身离开忏悔室送客，用无声的回答表示拒绝。转眼间从柱子后闪现出了两个人影，随即他就在后颈挨了重重一下，狠厉且精准，足以让他两眼发黑倒下去。  
他不记得那些伪装成信徒的革命者是怎样抬着他，骗过教堂门口的士兵，谎称神父突然晕倒，要带他去看医生的，也不记得他是怎样被塞进一辆马车，快马加鞭冲向城外的。待他痛苦地呻吟着醒转过来，夜幕已经降临在千丘之城，万千灯火点缀于起伏丘陵的壮阔美景，在他的视野里不断蔓延开来。  
那一刻，他从未如此清楚地认识到，他将再也回不到这座城市了。


	2. Chapter 2

  
他那迫不得已的流亡，一路仓皇向北。无人告诉他目的地，他也不言语。  
起初他被反绑着双手，嘴里还堵着腥臭的碎布，蜷缩在马车的角落里，一动也不动。后来有人担心他会因此窒息，便把那碎布除去，随后又松开了绳索，他仍毫无反应，只是在黑暗中睁着一双灼灼蓝眼。  
他们流亡途中经历了不止一次盘查，撒加沉默地配合着革命者编造出的种种谎言。在帝国边境的森严哨卡，他被要求扯下遮着脸庞的头巾，负责搜查的大胡子士兵盯着他看了许久。我知道你是谁。那个士兵嘶声对他说，随后便向长官报告，这队旅人没有问题，可以放行。  
他还是离开了他从未离开过的帝国领土，进入了毗邻的沙皇俄国。后来他才知道，就在他们离境的那个小镇，曾发生过两次屠杀。一次是为了屠杀他的族人，另一次是为了屠杀反对屠杀的人们。并非他的族人，却站出来呼吁和平的人们，死在了弯刀之下。那个明知他是叛逃的异教徒，却放走他的士兵，也许是那两次屠杀的见证者。  
马车疾驰于冰雪尚未消融的茫茫原野，他终于知道了目的地究竟是哪里。位于黑海之畔，被称为黑海明珠的港口城市敖德萨，现在已经成为了革命的据点之一。俄国因主流宗教与希腊相同，皆为东正教，成为了支持希腊独立运动的主要力量。意外的是，之前他以为已经从人间消失的十几位神职人员，竟在城中的大教堂等待着他们。看到撒加步履沉重地走进圣堂，他们也惊骇万分。总督之子绝无可能加入革命，他的家族可能因此面临灭顶之灾。然而撒加就这样站在了他们面前，面容苍白，笑得辛辣而又凄凉。  
是的，我的父亲将会成为这场伟大革命的牺牲者。他说。这句话如同一道谶言，半个月之后，伊斯坦布尔传来消息，摩尔多瓦行政区的总督因为监管不力，被送上了断头台。数十年为帝国效忠的誓言，抵不过一夜奔逃。这次他甚至未能流下一滴眼泪。  
从帝国逃亡而出的神职人员，于黑海之畔重新组建起了教会。撒加的加入，使得临时教会运转得更为高效。除了侍奉上帝，他们还肩负着沉重的政治责任——用宗教的力量，来弥合新生的，四分五裂的国度。彼时帝国军队正在包围国民议会所在的雅典，他们无法派遣教士前往，只能一封接着一封地给国民议会写信，要求他们释放被软禁的将军，团结起所有能够团结的力量。另一方面，他们也在试图游说那些同情革命的大国，让他们派遣正规军队去支援革命。为他们提供据点的俄国是首要游说目标，远在大陆另一端的英国和法国，也是要争取的对象。  
沉默寡言的撒加，突然要求成为遣往英国的使者。他说自己的胞弟正在那里研习法律，已有近二十年未能见面，他希望能借此机会见上一面，告知父亲离世的消息。言语中极度克制的悲痛，几乎无法被觉察，却足以令人心颤栗。他的请求得到了批准，不多时他便踏上了前往伦敦的客船。  
正当撒加沿着他的兄弟当年求学的道路在海上漂泊，半岛的莽莽群山间，加隆仍在不断扩充游击队的规模。随着人数增长到三千之众，起初的游兵散勇，正在逐渐绞成一股不容忽视的力量。他对革命的狂热，如烈性的传染病那般，感染了他们，让他们面对死亡仍能嬉笑。但是始终有人对名为加隆的热病免疫。拉达曼迪斯会在加隆发表极具煽动性的演说的时候，笔挺地背手立于一旁。四下无人的时候，他会用英语低声提醒他，莫要忘了国民议会仍没有覆灭，将军还在他们手里。加隆只是笑着，在他发烫的面颊上留下两个吻，仿佛问好，又仿佛告别。  
迅速膨胀的游击队中，被破格录取的小流浪儿，也很快找到了自己的位置，那就是长官的身旁。米罗成为了加隆的勤务兵，替长官在军中传递信息，整理杂务，照顾起居。然而与其说是他在照顾长官的起居，毋宁说是加隆在抚养他，代替他那始终缺席的“父亲”。他不能读写，加隆便攒下军中紧缺的纸和笔，给他在纸上一个个描出字母来，教他如何拼写单词。他比其他士兵要来得瘦小许多，始终没有合身的军装可穿，袖子空荡荡地在细细的胳膊上晃荡，加隆就笨拙地拿起针线，给他改军装。在加隆把自己的手指戳成筛子之后，拉达曼迪斯实在看不下去，偷偷给他补齐了针脚。  
事实证明，改军装完全是多此一举。少年仿佛雨后拔节的新笋，咔咔地窜起了个子，没几个月改好的军装就不合身了。加隆又不得不把缝起来的部分拆掉，剪断那整齐美观的针脚的时候，他还啧啧惋惜了一番，虽然他仍不知那就是身边的陆军少尉的杰作。而米罗汲取知识的速度，比他长高的速度还要快，他不知餍足地索求着，哪怕是帝国军队散播的污蔑革命的传单，他都能读得津津有味。英国的走狗，他大声朗读着传单。走狗是什么意思？他问道，不知道为啥他的长官捂住了他的嘴，而少尉的脸色变得铁青。  
米罗几乎是一刻不停地发问，为什么天上的群星会闪烁，为什么人类会有贫富之分，为什么他们的族人在几百年后才开始反抗帝国统治，仿佛要把人生前十四年的“为什么”都补上。加隆也不厌其烦地一一回答，无论拖着多么疲惫的身躯。只有一次，他未能回答。  
为什么摩尔多瓦行政区的总督会被斩首？拿着那张揉得皱巴巴的传单，小勤务兵问。他猛然噤声，只见他的长官脸色惨白，蓝瞳扩散变黑，紧接着是不受控制的剧烈战栗，若非他冲上前去搀扶，恐怕就要一头栽倒在地。  
加隆经历过的人间地狱，终究还是用这种方式反噬了他。这是他的首次发作，因为父亲惨死的讯息。山区消息闭塞，过了将近五个月，死讯才以敌方传单的形式抵达。米罗跪在地上紧紧地抱着他，用袖子拭去他额前的冷汗涔涔，低声哼着掺杂了古怪方言的童谣。但即使在最痛苦的战栗中，他也紧咬牙关，没有透露自己是总督次子的任何蛛丝马迹。  
帝国军队越发频繁地散播传单，背后是战况的逐渐胶着。国民议会所在的雅典久攻不下，而已经沦陷的地区又开始暗流涌动，要把镇压的军队驱逐出去。加隆领导的游击队不断地攻击敌军的补给线，让他们在半岛陷入粮荒，随后趁敌方补给不足，攻下失守的城镇。这个过程中，游击队的规模又进一步扩大，达到了五千人。加隆索性修改了军队的编制，重新设定战斗单位，分配了新的番号，然而他并没有止步于此。  
伯罗奔尼撒半岛虽在独立运动初期就已经脱离了帝国的统治，仍然沿用了帝国的官僚制度，最高行政长官为区域总督，先前由提奥老头儿兼任。他被国民议会软禁之后，这个位子就空了出来。人们本以为加隆会补上总督的空缺，他却出人意料地废除了这一整套官僚制度，设立了乡镇自治组织——半岛仿佛成为了他的实验室，用于试验他那些新奇古怪的政治理念。  
这里并不是乌托邦。拉达曼迪斯强烈地反对这场盛大的实验，他那带着异国口音的抗议，淹没在了民众欢呼的喧嚣之中。旧制度的官员被拖下台来，年轻气盛的革命者占领了政府部门，新政策的颁布无需经过漫长的行政流程，只需自治组织投票表决即可。政治制度的革命，以飓风般的速度，狂暴地席卷了这片贫瘠的土地。  
如果不能获得完全的自由，就等同于没有自由。加隆如是回应拉达曼迪斯的质疑。他们回到了少尉初来半岛时剑拔弩张的状态，两种不同的语言在隐秘的空间里激烈交锋。少尉仿佛又成为了在沙龙里手足无措的少年，为自己无法理解的民族情感而茫然，而他所注视着的那个人，仍然光华熠熠。  
帝国的军队暂时退出了半岛，但是最初宣布从帝国独立的地区被大块的敌占区分割开来，除了坚守的雅典地区，只剩下几块偏僻地区能够维持独立状态。被加隆改造的半岛仿佛一个异数，在敌军数次反扑的情况下，仍然没有动摇。加隆想要冲破敌占区的包围，朝着雅典方向往北推进，将独立区域连起来，还是会遭到帝国的极力阻挠。双方都没有能够从僵局里占到好处。半岛的兵源有限，几次交火中折损的兵力难以迅速得到补充，而帝国显然要把这种你来我往的消耗战持续下去。  
半岛重获自由的喜悦没有持续几个月，又陷入了无兵可用，资源枯竭的境地。眼见着长官忧愁，米罗大着胆子提出，让他进入敌占区刺探情报。小勤务兵已经十五岁了，个头窜高了不少，不复孩童的模样，只是少年人的生涩仍写在他的脸庞上。加隆的第一反应是断然拒绝，他并非没有向敌占区派遣情报人员，他们多数有去无回，还有一些仍然音讯断绝，不知生死。让一个未成年的娃娃兵去做间谍的事情，他难以想象，更何况他早已默认了这个孩子与自己的亲缘关系。  
然而星火一旦在心底燃起，就难以扑灭，直至成为熊熊烈焰。米罗从未放弃说服长官将自己派遣去敌占区的努力，他抓住一切可能的机会，明示或暗示他可以成为优秀的间谍。他生于伊斯坦布尔，土耳其语就是他的母语，他还会说不下五种方言，每一种都流利得跟在那地方生活了一辈子似的。他变着花样儿给加隆展示自己的语言天赋，每换一种语言他便能换一个人格，当年那个可怜巴巴抱着长官抹眼泪的小流浪儿的人格，却不知道被他丢到哪里去了。你还是个孩子。加隆试图用这个万能的理由堵住他的嘴，而他反过来用这理由说明，孩子更不容易受到怀疑。  
就这么软磨硬泡了一个多月，米罗未见丝毫气馁。面对一次又一次的拒绝乃至厉声斥责，他始终积极地争取机会。加隆仿佛在他身上看到了当年选择绝食也不屈从于父亲安排的自己。最终他决定对米罗摊牌。你会死在敌占区。他企图用冷酷的口气陈述这个事实，他知道自己失败了。  
小勤务兵笑了，他说原本他只想着活命，但他现在知道了还有比生命更重要的东西。他的话语如沉甸甸的石头压在加隆的心上。他意识到，民族的情感正在吞噬一个个鲜活的生命，而他无法阻止这个过程。他自己本身已经化作了民族的符号。  
加隆终于还是丢盔弃甲，同意了小勤务兵的请求。在前往敌占区的前一夜，加隆以饯行的名义，偷偷摸摸带着米罗去了半岛上最大的窑子，那里的姑娘热情地迎接她们心目中的英雄。少年起初新奇万分，而后目瞪口呆，最后从几个丰腴的女子那里夺门而逃，衣衫仅剩遮羞的几缕。仅一墙之隔的加隆，还在颠鸾倒凤，如明天就是末日来临那般做爱。  
少年的成人礼就这样尴尬地结束了，勉强算是个成年人的米罗次日抖抖索索地出发，背着简单的行囊，身着破烂的便装。他以流浪儿的身份而来，又以流浪儿的身份而去。  
这一走便是两个月毫无音讯，期间半岛又经历了一次帝国的反扑，加隆心力交瘁，忧心如焚，却无法在他人面前显露出来。他必须是烈火，不能黯淡片刻。好在米罗的密信终于传来，他与先前失联的几个情报人员搭上了线，探听到了他的间谍生涯中的第一条讯息，虽只是包围半岛的驻军的某个小队的行动计划，但其意义远远超越了这条讯息本身。他不会知道他的长官是怎样紧紧攥着那封密信的，也不会知道长官如何彻夜难眠。  
公民自治的风暴在半岛上盘旋，与帝国的拉锯战却在缓慢地消磨着人们的革命热情。随着海外支援的物资在逐渐减少，少数人开始陷入了焦虑。国际社会对独立运动的关注度正在降低，被控诉大屠杀的油画所感动的民众，正在逐渐忘却还有这么一波人在苦苦支撑。拉达曼迪斯是第一批登陆半岛的英国职业军人，也是最后一批。他定期向远在大陆另一端的上级汇报独立运动的进程，请求增加支援，只能得到“继续坚持”的指示。他与历经多次作战幸存下来的五十多名职业军人，如同在茫茫大洋漂流的水手，不得不隐姓埋名，四面孤立无援。  
那不存在的祖国，仍然有如海市蜃楼。而少尉只觉自己如同闯入列皮他飞岛的格列佛，人们在需要的时候称他为兄弟，不需要的时候则当他是异国人。民族的情感还能支撑他走多远？他与加隆并肩送走了小勤务兵，心中暗问，不知是在叩问那个衣衫褴褛的孩子，还是在叩问自己。  
不久后米罗传来了第二封密信。信中内容极为混乱，经过几番解读，才从里面勉强拼凑出了一条模糊的消息。帝国要从附属国埃及调来海军，组成联合舰队，全面封锁半岛。但是这场封锁将于什么时候发生，如何行动，再无其他信息。  
革命军的海军力量几乎为零。帝国在海洋上的全面封锁，意味着再没有国际支援可以流入独立区域。拉达曼迪斯即刻提出，让英国派遣海军来打破封锁，回应他的是加隆的沉默。战略会议上其他参与者的目光也在无声地提示他，他们并不希望外国力量过多地介入革命。少尉沉默了下来，随后起身离席。  
在全面封锁到来之前，他仍然坚持给英国的军部发信，请求支援。他在信里隐晦地提到了帝国即将成立联合舰队一事，希望能引起军部的警觉。信件发出许久，也未能得到回音，仿佛遗失在了苍茫大海。  
第二封密信之后，米罗失联了。长达几个月的时间里，没有他的任何音讯。加隆表面镇定，实则狂躁不安，他咬牙独自扛过了几次发作。半岛突破敌占区的努力，开始有所起色。独立运动的力量往北推进了几十公里，拿下了几座小型城镇。就在加隆在沙盘上将棋子插到下一个目标，也是半岛和雅典之间的敌占区人口最多的城镇，准备发动进攻之时，传令兵给他带来了一个消息。  
某个被俘的士兵要求见他。此人约莫四十出头，蓄着土耳其男人常见的络腮胡，眼神躲闪飘忽。他用帝国的官方语言告诉加隆，自己本是炊事兵，在情报机关给官老爷做饭，不是什么好差事，但不至于成为炮灰。一个多月前他被扔到前线成为普通步兵，是因为犯了大错。他同情一个遭受酷刑的少年，给他偷偷带了些烤饼，后来被上头捉到了马脚。加隆强装镇静，问他那个少年的模样，他便一五一十地描述了，还说当时少年已经血肉淋漓，神智混乱，只能挤出零碎词句，这里面便有加隆的名字。于是他抱着侥幸心理求见，希望能够得到赦免，早日返还家乡。  
加隆没有问他更多细节，仅是那些磕磕巴巴的描述，就如同重锤，狠狠敲击着他的脑壳。他匆匆送走了那个俘虏，又遣开了其他士兵，只踉跄了几步就跪倒在地。最为剧烈的一次发作悄然袭来，没有小勤务兵那在耳畔低吟的古怪童谣，他如同坠入无尽深窟。他不知道自己挣扎着颤抖了有多久，时间丧失了意义，只知道他勉强把自己重新拼合起来，从深窟里爬出的时候，拉达曼迪斯正在紧紧地抱着他，一如他们山洞深处那不被人看见的拥抱。  
少尉先前已经觉察到了加隆的异样。他曾在不止一个士兵的眼底看到过濒临崩溃的疯狂，也曾见证过战争的后遗症将一个人彻底地摧毁。但他难以想象那团始终燃烧的烈火也会罩上阴霾，而加隆极力克制的冷静，也仿佛在不断否认他的直觉。听闻加隆与俘虏单独会面，他预感到此事恐怕与敌占区的情报人员有关，于是匆匆赶来，不顾勤务兵的阻拦，闯进了加隆的房间。  
他无法与黑暗抗衡，只能在边缘死死拉住加隆，不让他完全坠落下去。大战将至，他甚至不知道是否应该召来军医，那些原先的江湖医生，除了开点镇定的药剂，大概没有什么其他办法。加隆如溺水的人大口喘着气，稍微缓和过来之后，他也只能动作僵硬地抱着他，冰冷的手指摁在他凸出的颈骨上。  
他没有说出来的话是，米罗临走之前，将一封信悄悄地托付于他。至于为什么选择这个异国人，而不是自己的长官，那个孩子没有多做解释。与米罗对视的时候，拉达曼迪斯已大概猜出了真相是什么。那封信他从未打开过，还压在厚厚的文件堆下面。  
要是我死了，就把这封信交给长官。那是米罗留给他的最后一句话。  
目睹了加隆被黑暗侵袭的过程，少尉决定再把那封信压一压，以免那孩子掩盖了两年的“真相”，成为压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草。也许下一场战役的胜利，能够成为解开加隆心魔的良药。到那个时候，这个年轻人的死亡就会被罩上荣耀的光环，熠熠生辉。  
现实给了他狠狠的一记耳光。半岛的革命军朝着挡在他们与雅典之间的人口重镇发起进攻，却被森严的防守拦下。在蒸汽机和燧发枪已经登上战争舞台的时代，让他们束手无策的，竟然还是厚重的石墙，滚烫的柏油，还有骤雨一般落下的碎石和箭矢。帝国军队紧闭城门，不出来迎战，打算用长达数月的围城战来消耗掉半岛的军队力量。  
他们没有足以击穿城墙的重型大炮，更没有能够经得起围城战消耗的兵力。拉达曼迪斯在血糊糊的伤兵堆里逡巡，计算着还能作战的人数，忧心忡忡。加隆却还是光华四射的模样，毋宁说，伤亡越是惨重，他越是如同灼目的烈焰。第三日，攻城战即将再次开始之时，加隆向冲阵的士兵发表了战前演说。他们今日的牺牲并非牺牲，而是不朽，为的是民族的尊严，为的是祖国的独立。在这些已经被重复无数次的话语之后，他加入了新的话语。  
如果拿下这座城镇，他们将会得到前所未有的回报。  
没有人知道那巨大的回报究竟指的是什么，但是潘多拉的魔盒就此打开了。疲惫且绝望的士兵迎着柏油雨爬上了城墙，咆哮着把刺刀捅进敌人的肚子。防线被撕开了一道细小的裂口，随后如堤坝被洪水冲垮。革命军冲进城中，疯狂地“清扫”敌军残余的力量。  
很快这种清扫就演变成了不分青红皂白的屠杀。再也分不清谁是希腊人，谁是土耳其人了，任何人看起来都像是敌人。拉达曼迪斯发现情势不妙，即刻下令要求停止劫掠，但是军队已经失控，根本听不进他的命令。他绝望地发现加隆站在城墙上，堆积的尸首旁，注视着火光四起的城市。滚滚浓烟隐去了他的神情。没有命令。  
少尉咬咬牙，冲进了正在燃烧的城市，惨叫声此起彼伏，针一般刺进他的耳膜。他试图把士兵从疯狂的边缘拉回，他朝着几个正在洗劫民宅的士兵怒吼，让他们马上归队。他的命令起到了一些效果，这些士兵不情愿地扔下手中财物，悻悻离开。然而他的权威在群体的狂热之前，如同螳臂当车。他掏出手枪，威胁两个正忙着把一个年轻女子从屋里拖出的家伙，若不放开那女子，他们的脑袋就会开花。但他没想到的是，第三人从屋里朝他开了枪，子弹打在他的腹部上。  
他惊愕地倒在地上，淌着血，眼睁睁地看着那三人将女子奸污了，随后还往她脸上唾了几口，扬长而去。他的视线因剧痛而模糊，但他仍然拼命挣扎着保持清醒。无辜的受害者乌发覆面，蜷缩在尘土里，然后朝他爬过来，拾起他那把被踢到一边的手枪，朝他笑了一笑，便把枪口塞进了自己嘴里，扣动扳机。  
艳阳高悬，浓烟蔽日。拉达曼迪斯失去意识之前，仿佛看到了那身着宽大白袖的花袍子的少年，长长的金发上缠着色彩明丽的头巾，别着沉甸甸的金饰，朝着他俯下身来，对他说，为了祖国。

  
洗劫持续了两天两夜。拉达曼迪斯半昏半醒地在高烧中辗转，失血过多，发冷，呕吐，但这些痛苦都抵不上心底巨大的空洞。他脸色惨白地注视着斑驳的天花板，假装看不到加隆凝视着他的目光。  
当他终于有气力挤出完整的句子，他说他要回去。回到他法律意义上的祖国，当着国王陛下的面，当着上下议院的面，请求英国派遣正规海军和陆军支援。加隆吻了他，不是面颊上的吻，而是落在他的唇上，热烈如同亲吻一个情人，又虔诚如同在亲吻一个圣徒。这个吻来得如此突然，他吻得无比生涩且笨拙，但为了它，他又仿佛等待了整整一个世纪。  
待少尉能够从病榻起身，那三个袭击长官，轮奸女子的恶徒已经遭到了军法处决，但更多参与劫掠的士兵并没有被追究罪行。群体的罪恶便不再是罪恶。废墟燃烧的黑烟还未完全散去，人们已在欢庆战争的胜利，仿佛帝国联合舰队的海上全面封锁还没有来临。  
从海上直接离开变得极其困难，少尉不得不穿过山区，突破帝国的陆上封锁线，抵达另一个国家的港口，再从那里出发去英国。拖着枪伤未愈的身体，他踏上了回程之路。临行前夜，他把米罗生前委托给他的信件，塞进了加隆手里。  
他本以为加隆会失控，但他爱慕了多年的那个人，仍然平静如常。加隆当着他的面拆开了信件，读完了米罗用还显稚嫩的笔迹写下的文字。我知道的，他说，那孩子并不是什么君士坦丁堡牧首区的神父的私生子，他来认亲，只是为了不用上前线当炮灰，跟着长官吃好喝好。但他就是我的孩子。  
革命军里的所有士兵都是我的孩子。甚至是那三个被处决的士兵。  
他的谵语被拉达曼迪斯打断了，少尉用吻堵上了他苍白的双唇。唇齿厮磨之间，他咬破了他的唇。噙着鲜血，他们激烈地索求着彼此。  
原本只需要十日的路程，拉达曼迪斯断断续续地走了二十多天，为了避开帝国设在大路的关卡，他在荒山小径艰难跋涉，有时甚至需要用刀子开路。直至他踏上了拥挤肮脏的客船，他仍未觉得自己真正离开了荒蛮，他的一部分似乎已经永远留在了半岛的黄沙里。  
万万没有预料到的是，他本以为自己是被遗忘的水手，英国却把他当成了荒岛求生归来的鲁滨逊。他抵达伦敦的港口，去军部报道的时候，人们看着他，仿佛看着从坟墓里爬出来的幽灵。我们以为你已经战死了。  
拉达曼迪斯这才知道，自从米罗传来帝国准备组建联合舰队的消息之后，他发给英国的信件都被在海上拦截了下来。有了新的海军力量撑腰，土耳其开始大着胆子袭击英国的邮船，然后又装作不知情的样子赔偿一笔钱，目的是为了阻止独立地区的情况向外泄露，减少国际援助力量。而就此失联的拉达曼迪斯，在军部的档案里，已经变成了“失踪”状态，再过几个月恐怕就会变成“阵亡”。  
少尉只觉头晕目眩，他颓然跌坐在椅子上。某种可怕的直觉告诉他，他那封请求海军支援的信件落到了帝国的情报机关手里，从而让他们知道了联合舰队的信息已经被革命军的情报人员获取。米罗可能因此被捕，在严刑拷打中死去。那个孩子如此信任他，却因为这种方式遭到暴露。世间荒诞莫过于此。  
更荒诞的是，他迅速登上了伦敦的报纸头条。记者们嗅到了他身上的新闻价值，妙笔生花，把他描述成以一己之力拯救陷于水深火热的独立运动的英雄，在跟腐朽的古老帝国斗争的过程中身受重伤——是的，他没敢告诉那些记者，其实他是被革命军的士兵给打了一枪。他成为了贵族名流的座上客，军衔也接连擢升了三级，从少尉摇身变成少校。重新穿上鲜红的军装，他的胸前多了好几枚沉甸甸的金质银质勋章。  
潮水般涌来的功名，没有令他忘却自己的真正目的。他向那些宴请他的大人物请求，让他们提出向土耳其正式宣战的议案，或者退而求其次，让他在上下议院发言也可以。他会以亲身经历痛陈出兵的必要性。但是大人物们不然巧妙地转移话题，不然看似爽朗实则轻蔑地大笑，以此回应他的请求。不善言辞的少校憋得满脸通红，却没有更好的办法。  
又一场宴会的邀请，来自于英国的大主教。拉达曼迪斯已经厌倦于被上流社会当作一个新奇的景观来观赏，但也不敢拒绝来自宗教领袖的邀请。他仍抱着微薄的希望，也许信奉同一个上帝的宗教情感，能够成为英国正式援助希腊的理由。他着盛装赴宴，在宴会上见到了一个他无论如何也想象不到会出现在那里的人。  
他见到了加隆。金发青年身着素净的黑色长袍，坐在大主教左侧。他用拉丁语与主教不时低声交谈，神色宁静且祥和。当青年意识到自己正在被注视，抬起头来与他四目相对，少校慌忙低头盯着自己的餐盘。最初的震惊过去后，他意识到也许这就是小流浪儿口中的“父亲”，跟加隆长相一模一样的，君士坦丁堡普世牧首区的神父。  
加隆从未承认过他与那个神父的亲缘关系。他仿佛想要把这件事情粉饰成一个巧合，在世界的某个角落，某个跟自己毫无干系的人，恰巧生着同一张脸。但是世间哪有那么多巧合？宴会结束后，拉达曼迪斯鼓足勇气朝那位神父走去，而对方似乎也等待了他许久。  
我料想您已经见过了我的胞弟。神父开口道，请告诉我，他现在仍然活着。  
使人惊异的并非他们是孪生兄弟这个事实，而是即使分离了那么多年，不知对方生死，他们说话的音调和语气仍然出奇地相似。拉达曼迪斯向他描述了自己在半岛的经历，有意略去了加隆发病的事实，屠城之事更是绝口不提。但这些已经足够让神父面色发白，摇摇欲坠。悲伤的时候他们也如此相似。  
后来拉达曼迪斯知道了加隆的兄长的经历。撒加一年多前来到伦敦，逐个拜访德高望重的教士，说服他们在传道的时候，向民众散播援助希腊独立运动的重要性。然后他获得了大主教的信任，接触到了上层社会的人。但是英国的利益集团远比其宗教力量要顽固。他们考量的是自己从这场战争中能够获利多少。他们认为希腊土地贫瘠，经济薄弱，不值得为这样一个小国失去与大帝国的贸易。  
在游说的过程中，他从未放弃寻找加隆的努力。他指着自己的脸，询问每一个可能见过加隆的人，除了他的兄弟五年前就已经离开伦敦，前往独立地区之外，他没能得到更多的消息。加隆在半岛更改了自己的姓名，断绝了通讯，对于他那些旧识来说，他就像消失在了革命的洪流之中。  
得知加隆仍然活着，甚至成为了半岛的革命风暴的中心，撒加感慨万千。他的立场与拉达曼迪斯的一致，革命需要外国势力的介入，否则就会演化为滔天洪水。某种微妙的，身为“文明社会”的公民的自觉，让他们站在了同一阵线。他们所要对抗之物，不仅仅是古老帝国镇压独立运动的残暴制度，更是革命孕育出的群体狂热。  
少校就此多了一位盟友，以及他背后庞大的宗教势力。撒加暗示拉达曼迪斯应当从几个宗教情结深厚的大人物着手，在他们面前描述教徒被帝国屠杀的惨状，让他们产生自己要将无辜信徒从宗教迫害中拯救出的使命感。少校心领神会，按照神父指点的策略，必要的时候夸张一下大屠杀的情节，再适当地抹一抹眼泪。当然他是挤不出眼泪来的，只能用手绢装模作样地擦一擦。  
他那难以称得上技艺精湛的演出，再加上众多教士在虔信的贵族耳边卖力鼓动，终于给他争取到了在议院发言的机会。出兵，还是不出兵？几百名议员吵得不可开交的嘈杂声中，拉达曼迪斯登上中心的演讲台。深广的穹顶之下，他站得笔直，手心里全是冷汗。掌握着这个世界帝国的达官贵人们，用苛刻的目光扫视着他，让他觉得自己仿佛暴露在炽烈的日光之下。  
他磕磕绊绊地讲述自己目睹装满奴隶的土耳其货船停在港口，抬出一具又一具尸体的情形。他描述了因国民议会的愚蠢决策而死去的士兵，因缺乏经验而牺牲游击队员，因出卖战友而被他亲手击毙的叛徒。他停了下来。然后缓慢地解开了军装的扣子。  
众人哗然。在议院宽衣解带已经足够具有冲击性，更骇人的是军装之下袒露出的丑陋伤痕。他的腹部上盘踞着的深深伤口，仿佛在无声诉说着战争的残酷。少校接下来的话语引发了更大的哗然。此刻我有多么希望宣称，这道伤口来自于敌人，但它来自于革命军。  
他的声音颤抖着，将他归国后只字不提的屠城之事，在众多议员们面前和盘托出。他没有掩饰革命军死伤惨重，弹尽粮绝的窘迫，也没有粉饰他们失控之后的残暴。他说他将始终记得那个饮弹自尽的受害者，无论她是哪国人。我们必须做些什么。他请求道，声音里带着一丝绝望。  
次日的报纸头条如同爆炸了一般，伦敦的街头巷尾，皆在议论那个前去援助革命，却被革命所伤的军官。拉达曼迪斯做贼般溜进议院旁的大教堂，他本以为撒加会谴责他的莽撞，让革命的荒蛮暴露在公众眼前。但神父只是不紧不慢地告诉他，他做得很好。  
撒加站在巨大花窗投下的斑驳彩影里，微笑着。深蓝色的眼底有着他熟悉的狂热。  
民间舆论的推动，再加上宗教团体的煽风点火，议院终于通过了向独立地区派遣海军的方案。然而拉达曼迪斯隐隐觉得事情并没有那么简单。在人道主义的大旗之下，潜藏着他看不到的政治交易，如同潜藏在撒加眼底的灼灼燃烧的阴影。  
国力最为强盛的英国宣布出兵之后，攻克法国和俄国的防线就轻而易举了。从君士坦丁堡普世牧首区流亡出来的神职人员，趁势说服了两国的统治者。至此，英法俄三个大国形成了联盟，舰队开始朝着独立地区的海域聚集。自大陆战争以来最大规模的海战，一触即发。  
作为最早援助独立运动的军人，拉达曼迪斯被请上了指挥舰。踏上这个配备了八十四门大炮的庞然巨物，少校不由为之震慑。新式的大炮和弹药，钢铁加固的舰体，工业革命的成果将会无情地碾过古老帝国的舰队。  
若是他们足以碾压帝国的舰队，他们也完全有能力将革命军摧毁。这个念头一旦浮现，就如同不散的幽魂，时时逡巡在拉达曼迪斯心头。他仍然记得加隆在他提出请求海外援助时的沉默。但木已成舟，这艘庞然巨舰已经在向着半岛行驶，以和平的名义。  
和平这个字眼，对于因战争而伤痕累累的半岛而言，已然变得过于陌生。帝国从埃及征集了一万五千名士兵，用舰队将他们运送至独立地区。革命军以削减了近半兵力才获得的胜果，又被帝国的援军搋夺，仅能苟延残喘。三国联合舰队的到来，不啻于扔给溺水者的一块浮木。  
只是这块浮木游荡着漂在水面，迟迟没有漂到眼前。谁才能代表革命？是加隆领导的半岛游击队？还是那始终躲在雅典的国民议会？三国联合舰队在半岛西面的海域汇合之后，始终没有展开下一步行动。舰队总司令派遣数名信使，挂着中立的旗帜，朝雅典的方向航去。注视着那艘船在灼烈日光下的耀眼白帆，拉达曼迪斯知道他们已经做出了选择——国民议会。  
加隆卷起的公民自治的风暴，被英国的舰队总司令认为过于激进，难以控制。即使他率领的游击队在两年间是抗击帝国的主要力量，他们还是这样被抛弃了。  
残酷的选择就此做出了。接下来就是谈判与施压的过程。英国即使派出了庞大的舰队，也不希望损失一兵一卒，期待着土耳其能够在此威慑之下，与革命军签订停火协议。独立区域在名义上仍然归土耳其管理，但是拥有自治权。这个方案被国民议会接受了，帝国那边即使万般不情愿，还是在三国的胁迫下停止了进攻。  
尴尬的和平，与之相伴的是尴尬的会谈。三方在指定的港口城市进行谈判，进展极其缓慢。拉达曼迪斯跟随舰队总司令参与了几次会议，拉锯战式的谈判间隙，他以会见之前的战友为名，骑马出城前往寻找游击队的驻营。  
满目皆是疮痍。埃及军队的登陆，让半岛又经历了一番血与火的洗劫。原先他们攻下的城镇，现已残破不堪。他在本该是他们占领的地区游荡，直至在路边遇到一位巡逻的游击队员，没等他开口，对方瞪着他身上的军装，便抽出枪来指着他。他慌忙用当地语解释自己是援助革命的英国军官。  
英国要把我们给卖了。那个年轻人咬牙切齿地如是回答。  
他最终还是找到了加隆，在怒放着蓝色野花的山岗上。远远看到拉达曼迪斯身着少校的制服，加隆怔愣了片刻，便穿过繁茂野花朝他扑了过来。重逢未给他们带来更多的喜悦，相拥着倒在野草丛中，加隆说游击队现在只剩下不到三千人。他的笑容里有着不断碎裂之后又被重新拼合的脆弱，以至于拉达曼迪斯在告诉他，他失散多年的兄长正在伦敦的时候，都不得不小心翼翼地选择词语。加隆并没有表现出多少讶异，他说他知道撒加肯定能找到活下去的办法。只是眼泪就这样从眼底泛了上来，他把脸埋在少校的肩膀，抱怨着军装的金色肩章太硌人。  
英国构建的政治蓝图里，没有他和他的革命军的位置。于是他无视三方谈判达成的停火协议，向临海城镇发动了数次进攻，而埃及军队也忽略联合舰队的威胁，接连袭击革命军占领的区域。难得拥有片刻和平的半岛，荒诞剧仍在不断上演。这厢在谈判桌上吵得不可开交，那厢在战场上杀得两眼通红。  
历时三个月的谈判最终崩裂。奥斯曼帝国的舰队开了第一炮，三国联合舰队便冲进海湾迎战。那日海湾黑烟滚滚，炮火声震天，几十艘庞然大物在血与火的冲撞中怒号咆哮。帝国舰队的两千多门火炮，足有敌人的一倍，却无法抵挡钢铁怪物的撞击。几个小时后，夕阳西沉，奥斯曼土耳其帝国也迎来了它的海上力量的日暮。主力舰几乎被摧毁殆尽，三千多名海军将士阵亡。他们的对手，只折损了一百余人。  
绚烂夕照之下，残破的舰船颓然倾斜，吐着缕缕黑烟，如垂死巨鲸没入海底。

  
多年以后，历史学家记录这场战役，他们会说这是独立战争的关键转折点。在国际力量的协助之下，被奴役了数百年的人民，于重重困境中真正迎来了独立的曙光。  
帝国的代表，最终在投降书上，以苏丹的名义“赐予”希腊自治的权力。当时三国联合舰队的司令站在一旁，不无满意地看着国民议会的代表，从他们昔日的主子手中接过这纸文件。然而这场付出了高昂代价的独立战争，是否真正结束了？  
拉达曼迪斯身着华丽的军礼服，与众战舰的指挥官们立于宴会厅两侧，鲜红的军装，金质的肩章和流苏，在昏暗烛光下也仍然闪闪发光。他曾经流过的血，仿佛就这样融入了军服的颜色中，成为点缀胜利的色彩。喜悦如流光浮影掠过他的面容，他深知这并非终点。这个分裂的，新生的国度，必然还要拔掉一根眼中钉，肉中刺。  
一周后，另一场谈判在同样的宴会厅举行。之前始终缺席的半岛革命军代表，终于被请到了谈判桌前。拉达曼迪斯曾想象过加隆出现在这场合的模样，想象他怎样姿态傲慢地对着国民议会代表和三国联合舰队的司令扬起下颌，但他怎么也没有料想到，他会以这般模样，出现在会议上——色彩绚丽得仿佛要炸开似的宽大袍子，打着褶子垂坠而下的长袖，造型夸张的头巾，斜斜地缠在他多日未曾修剪的金发上。没有了那些繁复的金饰，他的缕缕鬈发，自身就是贵重的金属。  
如同一个恶意的嘲讽，他身着全套希腊传统民族服饰，大摇大摆地走了进来。他仍然像他十六岁时所见的那般动人，即使服饰不复之前的精美华贵，即使已经伤痕累累。  
肉眼可见的尴尬在会议中蔓延，加隆的质问，将其推向了顶点：一个仅有自治权的国家，到底怎么维护它的自治权？谁来决定它怎样组织和管理？谁来保证它始终独立于土耳其而存在？  
答案自然是存在的。但是谁也不愿说出那个答案。三个国家，各自心怀鬼胎，想要从这个卡着地中海颈脖的新国家多刮点油水下来。土耳其既然已经从谈判桌上退下，昔日辉煌的大帝国已经低头将这块航海贸易的肥肉拱手让出，胜利的果实究竟如何瓜分，他们各有算盘。  
我们会解决这个问题，但是需要你的配合。刚独立的国度还很脆弱，不应当让它再次陷入分裂与战争。他们重复着这样的论调，牢牢盯着加隆手中仅存的三千兵力。与帝国仍然残留在半岛上的两万多士兵相比，革命军游击队的数量可以说是不足为道。真正令他们感到恐怖的，从来不是兵力的问题。  
这场谈判从开始到破裂，只用了短短三天。每晚舞会都会持续到凌晨三四点才散场，始终顽固地穿着那套不合时宜的传统服饰的加隆从不进入舞池，他只是一杯接着一杯地，灌着三国联合舰队带来的葡萄酒。他已多年没有喝过红酒了，半岛的莽莽山区里，只有那种粗粝的，用葡萄皮和葡萄籽磨碎发酵成的烈性酒，喝下去好似胸口被打了几拳。  
最后一天谈判破裂，加隆从宴会厅里昂首走出，仿佛不是他与掌握着这个新生国家命运的主子们交涉失败，而是他作为这个地方的主人，高傲地让仆人送客。拉达曼迪斯在楼下花园追上了他，试图有所挽留，他却一把抓起少校的手，冲出了那个草木凋敝的花园，冲到尘土飞扬的街道上，再穿过低矮平房的间隙，朝着海岸一路飞奔。  
那晚他们如同在山洞里那般，蜷缩着相拥在一张狭小的床上。周围没有了团在地上打鼾的众多游击队士兵，但他们仍然一动不动。跟我走。加隆将头抵在少校的前额，嘶声说道，得到的只有漫长的沉默。  
他们曾带着三百多个士兵走向莽莽群山，义无反顾，没有回头。但这一次，他们要对抗的，是已经获得自治权的国民议会，以及这世上最为强盛的三个帝国，而不是一个垂垂老矣的帝国。更何况，英国仍然是拉达曼迪斯法律意义上的祖国。他会犯下叛国罪。  
一百年前，他们会这样对待叛国之人。先用重锤击打全身，然后开膛破肚，拿出内脏来示众，这些都在罪人完全清醒的情况下进行，其后砍下四肢，最后再斩首，将头颅悬挂在城门上。拉达曼迪斯语调平静地描述着。直至现在，关于叛国罪的法律条文仍然没有修改。  
然后他就睁大了眼睛，看着加隆坐起身来，一把扯下艳丽的头巾，将套在花袍子上的外套脱下，褪去雪白内衫，再动手去解他的军装的扣子。他们相拥而眠长达几年，从未越界半步，他甚至以为他们都是虔诚的信徒，不敢玷污上帝的戒律一丝一毫。虽然他的内心始终有个声音，嘶吼着他想要他。  
他们最终还是玷污了戒律。一开始生涩无比，他们谁都不知道该怎样做才能跟男人云雨交欢，半岛残留下来的那些古老陶器上交缠的男人体过于抽象，似是交媾，又似是搏斗。在拉达曼迪斯少年时期的妄想里，每每想起加隆的雪白袍子下的胴体，甚至都没来得及勾勒出些许美好的细节，就以一道剧烈的白光结束。他又变成了那个坐在沙龙里的小男孩，浑身僵硬，冷汗涟涟。他尝试了好几次，好不容易插进他的爱人的体内，却被对方应激式地一脚踹到了床下，痛得捂着肋骨，在地上蜷缩起来。  
这场如同赴死一般的痛苦性爱，却最终还是把他们带到了高潮。花袍和军装在他们赤裸的身下横陈，如同汩汩流淌的鲜血，绽出红艳繁花。  
游击队解散了。土耳其的军队既然已经投降，为何他们仍要继续战斗？加隆没法回答这些问题。他只是沉默着，看一些游击队员骂骂咧咧地离去，而其他一些人留在原地，注视着他，以及站在他身边的，脱掉了军装的拉达曼迪斯。从这天开始，他不再是少校了，而是无名的叛国者。  
他国为我们争取到的自由，并非真正的自由。这个仅有一纸自治权，没有独立的军队，没有独立的宪法和政府的国家，也不是我们要的国家。加隆对留下来的士兵说。那什么才是真正的自由？没有人提出这个问题，加隆所说的自治权与宪法，对于几乎没有读过什么书的当地人来说，全都过于陌生。疑虑在仅剩的几百名游击队员脸上逡巡。留下来的人，有的是出于对加隆的纯粹信任，有的只是因为不敢擅自回去，生怕帝国军队杀个回马枪。  
国民议会开始组建新的政府，在雅典被软禁了数年的提奥老头儿，自然也受到了邀请。官员们指望着他能做个名誉元帅，为新政府站台，顺便再把半岛上那批顽固的，不肯承认国民议会的激进革命分子给说服了。将军同意了他们的要求。消息传到半岛上，本已是一团浑水的局势又掀起了波澜，如果提奥老头儿都站在了国民议会那边，还有谁会支持他们继续抗争？  
我们等着瞧。加隆对于将军的选择，丝毫没有意外。自从跟列强的谈判崩裂之后，他的嘴角边总是挂着一丝讥诮。革命表面上的胜利非但没有给他带来喜悦，反而让他越发尖酸刻薄。那些本属于半岛的激进派，先是跟随提奥老头儿，再追随加隆的人，以为他们此刻投奔国民议会，就会摇身一变成为革命的功臣，在新政府里谋得一官半职。他们只不过是在往闷烧的火坑里跳。  
加隆如是说。他尖利地笑着，笑声里带着神经质的嘶哑。然后，一语成谶。半岛首次地方选举里，亲英国的官员获得了绝对的优势，而那些投奔过去的革命激进派无一中奖。其中几人对选举结果表示异议，随后就被投入了监狱。  
选举出的新国会，仿佛是英国在这个新国家的代理机构。保守传统的帝国方才退出舞台，新的工业帝国就迫不及待地占据了它的位置。身居荣誉元帅之职的提奥老头儿看风向不对，以参加远在家乡的儿子的婚礼为借口，从雅典连夜逃出。他赶上了自己儿子的婚礼，这是他在被软禁数年之后第一次看到自己的儿子，一夜狂欢之后，他就被几个匿名人士带走。从此之后，这个革命初期的功臣，人间蒸发了。  
从土耳其签署投降协议，到小规模内战的爆发，甚至还不到半年的时间。大清扫的时刻来临了。在蛰伏了几个月后，加隆终于对那些仍然跟随他的游击队员发出了指令。如果不对此进行抗争，接下来被清算的就会是我们。  
对自己人开枪是痛苦的。几轮交火过后，士气从未如此低落。他们甚至都搞不清楚与自己交火的究竟是谁，是国民议会的正规军队，还是其他不愿加入新政府的武装力量，或者只是残留在半岛的帝国军队里逃出来的游兵。这个新国家是如此混乱，人们在寸草不生的战场上，争夺着不知到底是什么的权力。  
拉达曼迪斯比普通的游击队员更为痛苦。他叛离了他的祖国，因为他知道在英国的操控之下，这个新生的国度不可能拥有真正的独立和自由。可是他也不知道，把枪口调转朝向自己人，是否会让他们离自由更近一步。也许他的军事才能，只不过是把他的爱人往激进的极端推得更深，让加隆向着他那虚无的，至高的自由飞去，直至像神话传说中的伊卡洛斯那样坠落。  
但是他已没有其他选择。内战的局面无可避免，随着地方选举的结果陆续产生，除了半岛这个独立运动的大本营，其他地区也出现了无法平衡各派势力的状况。提奥老头儿的消失，成为了压在骆驼身上的最后一根稻草。  
这还不够。远远不够。加隆说，我们必须逼迫土耳其最终承认我们的独立，并且让英国和其他国家的势力都从这个新的国度退出去。  
只凭着土制的枪支，还有这区区几百号人的力量？拉达曼迪斯没有说出来，他在向他从来没有真正相信过的上帝祈祷，希望英国不要出兵干涉内战。否则那些坚船利炮要灭掉他们的游击队，以及其他与国民议会不合的武装力量，就像掐死刚出生的小猫那般轻松。  
也许他的祈祷应验了，他所背叛的祖国没有派出军队，却送来了他早该想到，又打从心里最不希望看见的人。撒加。  
作为君士坦丁堡普世牧首区的代言人，撒加最终还是踏上了他已二十多年没有返回的祖国，带着那些逃亡出来的神职人员。新政府的官员们热烈地欢迎他的到来，在他们眼中，这个象征着宗教正统的神父，很快就会成为主教，也许是让内乱平息的灵丹妙药。在漫长的革命结束之后，民众需要上帝的话语来填补内心的黑洞。  
撒加在雅典的初次弥撒，就引发了万人空巷的盛况。市中心的大教堂内外，密密麻麻挤满了人，所有人都伸长了脖子，踮着脚尖，想要把这个出生于帝国总督之家，师从于被绞死的君士坦丁堡大牧首，在伊斯坦布尔被血洗的时候毅然选择流亡，并且在大规模内战一触即发之时归国的新的宗教领袖看个清楚。那些有幸看清他的面容的人，会在这次弥撒后，不厌其烦地一次次对他人描述，在宏大的穹顶之下，金光璀璨的神龛之前，他的面庞有多么圣洁而宁静，他的布道又有多么铿锵有力，抚慰人心。  
无人知道撒加流亡的真相。也没有人在意，他所出生的家庭，早已宣布跟他断绝了关系，因为他的奔逃让他的父亲上了断头台，家族中的成年男性也接二连三被流放到帝国更为荒凉的边疆。最为讽刺的是，他所出生的地方，他的父亲曾经管理的摩尔多瓦行政区，直到现在都仍然效忠于土耳其，拒绝加入刚建立起来的希腊，即使他们同宗同源，说着同样的语言。  
他在祭坛上朝着经历了残酷的围城之战，以及荒诞的政治斗争的人们发出呼喊，为了上帝，为了祖国，放下武器，团结起来。但是他的心底如水晶般明澈，他其实是一个没有祖国的人。他的童年，他的少年，乃至他的青年时代所寄托和度过的地方，都已经丢失了。现在的他，不过是在按照着他构想中的蓝图，在重新塑造一个新的国家。  
这张庞大的蓝图里究竟有些什么，恐怕那些在教堂里聆听布道如醉如痴的人们，甚至是因此而狂喜的国民议会的成员，都无法想象得到。  
从天而降的代表正统的宗教领袖，如同强力的飓风，席卷过因为备受争议的选举而动荡不安的雅典，继而辐射到那些即将爆发动乱，想要重新瓜分权力的地区。拉达曼迪斯将始终无法忘记加隆知悉自己的孪生兄弟已经回到雅典时的表情。很难描述那究竟是渴望，爱慕，厌恶，抑或是愤怒。  
多么荒唐，他咬着牙说，在我们需要用枪来明真理的时候，他们带来的是乳香和摇铃。  
内战一旦已经开始，就不会结束，直到自由完全来临为止。他们的游击队再次与其他武装势力交火，每次交火都会让他们损耗有生力量。但这次结果尤为糟糕。  
拉达曼迪斯被俘虏了。对方仿佛熟悉他所有的作战策略，集中围攻他所领导的小队。在全歼了其他游击队员之后，他们生擒了叛逃的军官。  
被带到对方指挥官前面的时候，拉达曼迪斯即刻明白了到底是怎么一回事。那是他曾经的战友，前来援助独立运动的英国陆军士兵。从战争里幸存下来后，他也被擢升成了军官。  
您可是让长官们头疼了好久，少校先生。敌方指挥官笑着对他说，即使没有身着鲜红的军装，他也仍然称呼他为少校，一个听着异常刺耳的称号。  
英国终于打算介入内战了吗？他强装冷静地问道，深知已绝无可能逃脱。  
从来就没有什么内战，我们也不打算介入。只需要把不应该在这个国家里的人清除出来，剩下的就让上帝来做决定吧。对方给出的回答模棱两可，只有“上帝”一词若有所指。  
被羁押了一晚后，拉达曼迪斯就被押送去港口，他知道那里会有船只把他送回伦敦，等待着他的将是军事法庭的审判，以及多年不曾真正执行过的叛国罪的刑罚。他几乎是恶意地不断想象着在清醒的状态下被开膛破肚的场景，那将会是比他站在议会上慷慨陈词更加值得一看的热闹。他既然已经成为了雾都的奇观，他就不介意让自己的受刑，成为这道奇观最血腥的句号。  
怎料他构想的最终结局，从未能够发生。就在他即将登船的时候，港口的几个装卸工人突然掏出了枪，对着押送他的几个士兵一通扫射。他透过那压得极低的帽檐和伪装的络腮胡子，认出了加隆的灼灼蓝眼。心脏像是要跳出胸膛来，他被加隆拽着狂奔，猛然间他感到自己背后像被什么击中。他只踉跄了几下，就继续不要命似地飞跑，跟着那几个伪装的码头工人跳上马车，朝着城外疾驰。  
黑暗的车篷里，他们剧烈地喘息着，谁都没来得及说上一句话。直至某种浓烈的血腥味开始在狭小的空间里扩散，拉达曼迪斯摸了一把自己的身侧，满手湿漉漉的黏腻。他不吭声，只是越发紧地攥着加隆的手。  
他们本以为这是像之前那样的伤口，只要躺上十天半个月就能好。加隆甚至还打趣说，这次的弹伤恐怕没法让他多拿几枚勋章了，不过这个不大不小的伤口本身，就是最闪耀的奖章。然而两天过去了，拉达曼迪斯的情况没有好转，反而迅速恶化。在看不见的地方，那枚子弹似乎一直往他的身体深处钻，让他的内脏不断失血。  
可能是英国研发出的新式来复枪。他嘴唇惨白，对自己焦灼的爱人说，我回国的时候看到他们在试用这种枪，射程比一般的线膛枪要远得多。从弹道来看，是船上的人开的枪，这家伙准头真不赖。  
他那糟糕的幽默感对缓解焦虑毫无帮助，加隆简直想给他来上几拳。他们不能在一个地方呆得太久，然而哪怕站起来走几步，对拉达曼迪斯都是极大的痛苦。他们只能抬着他，在荒郊野岭不停腾窝，免得被追赶过来的英国军人围剿。每次马车的颠簸，从床上到担架，再从担架到床上，都在加重他的内出血。两天前还健壮挺拔的人儿，很快就只剩出的气，没有进的气了。  
你会好起来。加隆在他耳边念叨着，与其说是安慰，不如说是命令。一种绝望的命令。他已经陷入了时断时续的昏迷，在他残存清醒的时刻，他会牢牢攥住加隆的手，含糊不清地跟他说，他们要让上帝来做出决定。我们无法违抗上帝。  
他所不知道的是，他说的这些话，已无法被理解和传达，只是被当作临死之人的谵语。他不断失血，一点点堕入死亡深渊的模样，被刻进了加隆的瞳孔里。他曾经笨拙地试着把加隆从深渊里拉出，而现在正是他自己，把加隆进一步推进了更深的地狱里。  
他长叹一声，阖上了眼睛。他来自于所谓的文明社会，想要把更加先进的理念和技术带到这片荒蛮的土地。而他正死于文明社会的造物，一柄新式的来复枪。他未能在终焉之时拥抱自己的爱人，因为那时围剿他们的武装力量，已经将仅剩的百来个游击队员全都逼进了包围圈里。  
拉达曼迪斯在肮脏的毡布上咽下最后一口气的时候，加隆正在与包围他们的军队对峙着。他让愿意投降的游击队员自动走出队伍，去向国民议会要求特赦，但是没有人走出去。  
彼时山风烈烈，他立于荒凉的山岩上，用手枪抵着自己的下颚。然后手枪铿然掉落，从岩石上滚落下去。  
几百米开外的包围圈里，走出了一个身着黑色长袍的人。脚步缓慢且坚定，崎岖不平的山路上，他迎着凛冽山风朝他走来，丝丝缕缕的金色长发被烈风撕扯开来，如一面怪异而又神圣的旗帜。


	3. Chapter 3

  
自十三岁那年的别离之后，他曾不止一次试图勾勒撒加成人后的模样。然而无论他怎么想象，兄长都停留在少年时的样子，纯净的眼眸跟那个死去的小流浪儿重合了起来，直直地望着他，仿佛能够看进灵魂的深处。随着时光流逝，那个少年的形象也变得越发虚渺，如同一声来自于故乡的遥远呼喊，消散在了莽莽群山。  
此刻他死死地瞪着山岩下朝他走来的那人，仿佛在注视着一面镜子，镜面映出的俨然是他自己，又完全是个陌生人。多么奇怪，即使他刻意地毁坏自己的容颜，用劣质的烟酒和无尽的痛苦，他仍然与那个人一模一样。同样的面庞之下，不同的灵魂，在透过深蓝色的眼睛窥视着彼此。  
他们谁都没有说话，旷野翻涌而来的风，在他们之间呜咽盘旋。加隆突然跪倒在地，像个十三岁的孩子那般，嚎啕大哭。  
这是他参加独立运动以来的首次，也是最后一次投降。投降的仪式简洁异常，只因游击队的领袖从头到尾都泣不成声，抱着他失散多年的孪生兄弟，涕泪沾湿了昂贵的黑袍。而他的兄长，现在已是这个新生国家的主教，也为之动容，不断擦拭着眼泪。人们用复杂的目光注视着两人带着些许狼狈的重逢，他们仿佛这个被撕裂流血的国度的隐喻，在痛苦的哭泣声中，最终达成了和解。  
仍想要有所反抗的游击队员还是扔下了枪，他们神色茫然，不知等待着他们的将会是什么，被军队接连带走。拉达曼迪斯的尸首被从山洞里搬了出来，曾经身着辉煌的鲜红色军装的高大胴体，被裹在一袭破破烂烂的毡布之下，露出一只灰白的手。加隆颤抖着想要掀开毡布，看他最后一眼，却被牢牢地拽住了。  
我们回去吧。撒加轻声说。  
他们的家乡仍旧隶属于帝国，早已无法返还。他们所能回去的“故乡”，只有这个新生国家的首都，权力重新定义的地方。  
他们的归来，掀起了更为庞大的舆论风暴，孪生这个戏剧性的情节，让民众和官员都为之疯狂。他们乐于见到他们新的主教，用仿佛上帝之子般的慈爱，拥抱他那激进的反对派的兄弟的模样。于是撒加和加隆不断地在议会上，在市政大厅中央，在大教堂里，一遍遍地重演他们在荒山里相逢的场景。加隆仿佛已经流干了泪水，麻木地被裹进黑丝绒的袍子里，脸埋在兄长的颈窝，民众的欢呼或是抽泣都与他无关。而撒加每次的表现都无可指摘，他如大理石般的容颜，其哀伤之貌犹在哀悼基督。宏伟壮美的建筑之下，他适度的，优美的悲伤将民众的宗教情感推向高潮。  
这是大时代的大欢喜。他们所扮演的，不过是两张人形的布景板。  
加隆被软禁在先前提奥老头儿呆着的郊区别墅，国民议会对他使出了相似的招式。你既然是法律专业出身，给你个司法部副部长的职位做做可好？  
我国跟英国的贸易关系会越来越密切，有个懂英国法律的人会更加便利，是不是？加隆迅速地接上了他们的话，随后便是近乎歇斯底里的大笑。去他妈的法律，连个独立主权的国家都不是，还谈什么狗屁法律？  
前来游说他的官员络绎不绝，随后又接二连三地铁青着脸，从那幢别墅走出。他们都不知道，他们所引以为豪的古老母语里，原来还有这么多用于辱骂的粗俗词汇。  
国民议会本以为把加隆囚禁起来，他就不再会对新政权造成麻烦。他们想得太简单了。当他仍在山野间活动，制造武装冲突的时候，他是危险的激进分子，诅咒他的与热爱他的人同样的多。然而一旦他成为了阶下囚，他暴力的一面就逐渐隐去了，只剩下革命的激情被人牢牢铭记。  
现在的他，被政治宣传抽象成了一个彻底的符号，每当那些觉得独立后的日子反而不如从前的人们想起他，只会记得他所说的话——不完全的自由，等同于不自由。  
更蹊跷的是，即使一天二十四小时都有人监视，加隆的手稿还是源源不断地从这个别墅里流出，在街头巷尾，以秘密传单的形式流传。他的写作毫无任何修辞手法，用的全是只要识字就能读懂的大白话，痛骂这个国家的新政府没有捍卫独立的能力，只能拱手将利益让给英国。而作为盟友的法国和俄国，只不过是在为他人做嫁衣。  
至于流出的渠道是什么，稍微明白点的人都看得出来，但是没有人敢上前阻止。撒加从容地每日出入别墅，名义上是要劝说自己的兄弟停止与新政府对抗，暗地里却是在为他送出手稿。  
事实上，他们从未真正谈论过政治。他们每日不是默默坐着相对无言，就是没完没了地重温人生头十三年共同度过的时光，他们瞒着父母的那些小小的恶作剧，他们在厨房和储藏室里的奥德赛之旅。每个细节，微小到加隆究竟有没有从硕大的金盘里偷出一串葡萄，都被他们反复回忆勾勒，不断品咂琢磨。  
十三岁之后的经历，他们莫名地有了双生子的默契，对此绝口不提。撒加从未说起过自己被送上绞刑架的师长和同僚，而加隆也绝对不会提到那伪装成撒加私生子的流浪儿，更不会告诉他那让他颤抖不止的，从破旧毡布里垂下的灰白的手，究竟是属于谁的。  
可是他们对成年经历的缄口不言，无法阻止他们从心底深处知道，那二十三年横亘在他们面前的时光，已经无可挽回地，把他们推向了不同的道路。也许他们翻来覆去，不厌其烦地谈论童年，只是希望分道扬镳的那一刻，来得晚一些，更晚一些。  
他们在雅典郊区的别墅里回溯往日时光的时候，外面的世界仍然动荡不安。选举结果所引发的武装冲突，并没有因为游击队的接连被剿灭而消停下来。刚上台的几个地方政客，不是几个月就辞职跑路，就是遭受到暴力袭击。更糟的是，这个新国家的最高领导人，所谓的希腊自治区“总督”，才上任才不到三个月，就被刺杀身亡。  
一个没有了领导人的国度。这又何妨？英国并不会在意他们的代言人究竟是谁，只要利益能到手，在协议上签字的人是谁，是无关紧要的。  
随着英国攫取的利益越来越多，另外两个国家终于也坐不住了。全力支持从伊斯坦布尔流亡出来的东正教神职人员的俄国，在两国的边境线上对土耳其发动了进攻，其军队一度逼近伊斯坦布尔，强迫着苏丹修改了协议。在投降了将近一年后，土耳其被迫着承认了希腊的“独立”，而非“自治”。  
显然俄国不是为了做慈善而出兵，它继而以同宗为名义，要求对希腊新成立的教会拥有领导权。理论上来说，希腊所有教会都隶属于君士坦丁堡普世牧首区，但是俄罗斯的东正教大牧首区始终想要替代伊斯坦布尔作为宗教核心的地位。他们原以为撒加会是一个听话的傀儡，因为他们接纳了流亡的他，并提供给他游说的资本。但是这个年轻的宗教领袖立场相当暧昧，似是有所允诺，又不承诺任何实质性的内容。  
另一头，撒加把俄国提出的条件摊在了英国代表的面前。你们的盟友要求宗教上的控制权，你们要求贸易上的控制权，留给这个国家的还有什么？他温和地笑着，慢条斯理地拿出了一叠流传于雅典街头的传单，上面满是激进的言辞与恶毒的诅咒。那即是加隆的杰作。  
英国的官员满头冷汗，深知自己碰上了难缠的对手。一个不可腐化的当权者，金钱或是美色都无法收买他。您想要的是什么？他小心翼翼地问，用了敬语。  
他得到了他料想之外的回答。  
这个回答，将会持续地，深远地，影响着这个新生的国度。  
加隆知悉列强联合做出决定，为他们寻找一个国王，而非由议会选举出总统的消息的时候，甚至以为这是一出恶作剧。在那间促狭的书房里，他放声大笑，嘲弄这则新闻的荒谬性，直至更为荒谬的现实彻底击碎了他。  
是的，他们将要有一位国王。既然无论选谁来代表这个国家，都难以平衡利益，那么索性就让上帝把权力授予一个正统的国王，实行君主立宪制。  
一箭双雕的方案。英国和法国可以通过这个傀儡国王来控制整个国家，无需在各派势力之间玩多球不落的游戏，而俄国也可以通过这个国王所必须仰赖的教会，来对整个国家产生影响。原本世俗的政权，变成了半宗教半世俗的政权，三国借此达成了完美的利益瓜分。他怎么就没想到还可以这样？难道是因为他的祖国已被殖民统治了几百年，王室血脉早就断了，绝无可能有什么正统的国王？  
自从拉达曼迪斯死后，他始终处于一种麻木的，却又莫名亢奋的状态。仿佛有把看不见的刀子，把他的心给活活剜掉了一块。他每日都在嬉笑怒骂，他时而是痛斥政府官员的激进分子，时而是在兄长面前放声大笑的孩子，忘记了自己也曾在黑暗的深渊里不断颤抖，为那些逝去的生命而哀恸。  
然后那无边深渊回来了。他以为他已经将那些咬着牙，周身痉挛的恐怖时刻抛在身后，他以为他已经可以放下那些仇恨和尸骸，然而那些在希阿岛的大屠杀里尸首不全的死者，被折磨得血肉淋漓的米罗，一点点地失血而亡的拉达曼迪斯，又重新回到了他的身边。这个新的国王，仿佛是对他们的死亡的嘲弄，让他们为着自由的抗争和牺牲，变成了一个笑话。  
撒加在书房里找到他的时候，他已经在冰冷的地砖上抽搐了许久，牙龈生生咬出了血，脸色青白。医生赶来之前，撒加找了条厚厚的毯子，把自己和弟弟一起裹了起来。他就这样蜷缩着，和加隆一起躺在狭小的书房里，手脚交缠，仿佛仍在母亲温暖的子宫里，紧紧地拥着对方。  
原谅我。原谅我。他低声说。

  
新国王仅有十七岁。他来自于巴伐利亚，根据那些族谱学家的理论，他的远祖，某个名字长得记不住的公爵，是拜占廷帝国科穆宁皇朝和拉斯卡里斯皇朝的后裔。瞧，这样正统性可不就有了么。  
他在英法俄联合舰队的护送下，自雅典的港口登陆，再在军队密不透风的包围下，朝国王的府邸进发。没有任何公开的欢迎仪式，刚被刺杀的总督的阴魂似乎仍然在主街道上盘旋。这个尚未成年的，稚嫩的国王，在具有希腊民族特色的盛装之下微微颤抖着，他至今不知道该怎么面对这个猛然砸到自己脑袋上的新国家。他原本以为自己会在祖上留下来的小庄园里，娶个身材肥硕的贵族小姐，再生上七八个脸蛋红扑扑的崽子。而他突然要面对上百万说着他听不懂的语言的国民，以及环伺眈眈的列强。  
在府邸等待着他的是几十名官员和神职人员。一场小型弥撒过后，主持仪式的主教用他的母语低声对他说，他知道他的迷茫与痛苦，但上帝会与他同在。新国王战战兢兢地吻了吻金发主教的手，那双手形状美好且冰冷。  
国王充满恐惧地开始他的统治的时候，加隆正躺在被软禁的方寸之地，发着骇人的高烧。他害的究竟是什么病，医生也说不出来，似是热病，又似是疯病，他越是疯得厉害，热度就烧得越高。若没有陷入昏迷，他便会用极具想象力，却毫无逻辑的污秽词语来辱骂他见过的所有人，尤其是那些来看他是不是真的失了心的官员，再把手头能砸的东西全都往他们脸上砸去。他们被劈头盖脸地臭骂一顿之后，反而带着胜利的笑容走出这个牢笼，深信那个让他们头疼不已的革命者确实是疯了。  
只有撒加能够幸免于这场狂暴的飓风，但他宁可那些药瓶子也砸到自己的脸上。在他的面前，加隆只是一言不发，蜷缩在墙角。无论他说些什么，那顽固的沉默也无法被打破。他试图用童年记忆唤回些许温情的共鸣，然而那回忆愈是美好，沉默就显得愈发残酷。于是他只能静坐在那里，长久地凝视着那张与自己酷肖的面容，逐渐沉入黑暗。  
与加隆顽固的沉默比起来，年轻的国王对他的信赖在与日剧增。仿佛雏鸟效应，这个孩子认准了主教是唯一能说话的人，他在国王府邸的忏悔室里，絮絮叨叨地说着自己不过是个玩偶，被摄政的大人们系在透明的线上，一举一动都有人监视。只有上帝才知道，他有多么渴望自由。撒加耐心地聆听着国王的烦恼，告诉他，总有一天他会获得真正的权力，到了那个时候，他要记得自己真正能够信赖的人究竟是谁。  
他知道，那个孩子会有自己的答案。而那无形的系着傀儡的线，又多了一条。  
他在伊斯坦布尔构想的那张宏伟蓝图，开始逐渐凸显出来。  
不管有多少人厌恶这个语言不通，嘴上无毛的小国王，地方武装冲突的乱象，终究是一点点地平息下去了。也许是多年的独立运动和内乱已经让这个国家再无鲜血可流，也许是国王的正统性，终究比选举出来的饱受争议的政客要来得好一些。  
熊熊燃烧的革命之火，在不断的自我消耗中，终究越来越黯淡下去，而人们开始越发渴求宗教的慰藉。旋律清冷的圣咏，把他们残破不堪的心灵托升至高远之境，在那里无论多厚的血垢都可以被洗净，多么惨烈的死亡都可以被忘却。大量资金开始往教会流动，先前被宗教信仰不同的帝国压制的神职人员，权力正在逐渐复苏。甚至有人说，这个国家其实有两个国王，一个手持权杖，一个捧着十字架。  
这个捧着十字架的看不见的国王，指的究竟是谁，几乎人人心知肚明。他为民众编织出的天国的幻象，他所能引发的宗教情感的高潮，成为了他与列强斡旋的筹码。在三个国家之间，他总是看似无意地把一个国家开出的条件，透露给另一个国家，再逼着他们提供更好的条件。然而民众有所不知的是，他仍有一个筹码，如同深埋于地底的炸弹，等待着被引爆。  
这个筹码正在失控的边缘。撒加每日都去探望他那害了疯病的孪生兄弟，他仍然不知应该怎样把他从黑暗的深渊里拉出。某种微妙的，孪生子奇异的感应在对他低声呢喃，加隆并没有疯，他只是在用疯癫的言辞，讥笑这个荒唐的世界。  
那么他要讥笑到什么时候？撒加决定亲手撕开那层温情脉脉的童年回忆的保护罩，也许只有把他们所不能说出来的那些话挑明，这场故作疯狂的闹剧，才能得以终结。可是他刚开口，闹剧就朝着他绝无可能想象的方向狂奔而去。  
他将会记得那个唐突的，充满攻击性的，更加像是噬咬的吻，那些与其说是亲昵，毋宁说是在搏斗与抗争的交缠的肢体。他会满怀负罪感地请求天父原谅，自己始终无法忘记被加隆死死摁在地面上，像钉在十字架，被恶狠狠地咬下去的时刻。他也会不断地在胸前画起十字架，每当他回想起自己是怎样剧烈地反抗，却让性欲随着乱伦激发的负罪感而不断燃烧，蒸腾。他们如同神话中的珀琉斯和泰提斯，在肉搏中逐渐沉溺于纯粹的肉欲。  
自从十三岁那年把自己交付于上帝之后，他还从未如此因为性本身而恐惧过，他本以为那是人类从伊甸园带出来的原初本能，不应苛求把它从人类身上祛除。然而在激烈的唇齿交缠之间，肢体的推挤摩挲之时，他只是深刻地恐惧着，他仿佛在亲吻和贯穿他自己，他本身，他在对着一面残酷的镜子，看到了丑陋的，因为欲望而跪地臣服的自我。  
那将他推入恐惧之深渊的人，正炫耀胜利般地坐在他身上。被汗水粘湿的发丝，如蜿蜒盘旋在赤裸胴体之上的金饰。你戴着的那副面具，终究也会有被撕下来的时候。加隆厉声大笑，带着一丝濒临绝望的嘶哑。  
那一刻，他想他也许是真的疯了。

  
他早该知道，那些事无巨细的关于童年的回忆，不过是他们的遮羞布，用来遮掩他们无法说出口的政治立场。他也早就应该明白，加隆对于他为他传递手稿的目的，比谁都要清楚。他逐渐攫取这个新生国家的实质权力，用宗教操控政治的意图，都被那双仿佛因为疯狂而混沌，却又犀利异常的深蓝色眼睛看在眼底。最需要君权神授的体制的人，不是别人，正是他这个堪比偶像的宗教领袖。  
我也是你的计划中的一环，不是吗？加隆在他耳畔低语，犹如蛇信子的嘶鸣，呵着混合了辛辣的药草味的热气。只有你，才能降服这个疯疯癫癫的激进分子。要是那些尸位素餐的官员不合你的意，或是教会里的竞争者试图取代你的位子，你就会让阴魂不散的革命的幽灵，在民众中间重新蔓延。  
你病了，需要休息。他试图继续扮演温和的兄长的角色，但被性撕裂成两爿的面具，早已无法再拼合。他几乎是绝望地捡拾着它的碎片，加隆却在上面又踏了一脚。  
病的不是我，而是这个要求自由，又给自己重新戴上枷锁的国家。而它病到竟然选择了你。加隆把他别过去的脸硬生生掰回来，毫无顾忌地索取他冰冷的嘴唇。一旦迈过了那条界限，乱伦就像躺在饭桌底下的那条臭烘烘的狗，随时可以踢上几脚。  
他们不是没有过辩论。这个国家的未来应当是怎样的，真正的自由究竟是什么，又该如何实现。法学的思辨和经院的逻辑，在狭小的空间里激烈地碰撞，但最终都会演变成无可救药的喘息，黏腻的水声，被紧紧捂住的呻吟。辩论非但没有弥合他们的价值观，反而都化作了贪婪的乱伦，在有毒的索取和被索取中，他们未能达成任何共识。他们赤裸着贴近对方如在羊水里，却相隔整个大陆，去程千万里。  
如果疯的不是加隆，那么恐怕就是他自己。撒加浑浑噩噩，在做弥撒的时候险些从神坛上跌落下来，若不是有身旁的神父死死地拽着他的袍子。他时时感到恶心，这种感觉如跗骨之蛆，自脊髓深处蠕动爬出，攀附至厚重教袍下的每寸肌肤，尤其是在他人向他告解，坦白自己的欲望之时。年轻的国王对他倾诉青春期的难言之隐，他一言不发，最后只能干巴巴地说，您须得向上帝多祷告。  
这枚炸弹还未真正引爆，他就已经引火烧身。年轻的宗教领袖最终向政府提出建议，让加隆去英国寻医，那里的医疗水平远比希腊先进，也许能找到治疗热病的方法。而政府也乐得把这个烫手的山芋送到海峡的彼岸去，他在雅典一日，关于他的英勇事迹的传说就一日未曾断绝过。他的疯病不但没有削减他的光环，反而让他成为了唾骂当今政权的英雄，杀也杀不得，动也动不得。如今他最重要的庇护者，竟然主动提出将其送走，这等机会当然要牢牢抓住。  
平素办事效率实在无法恭维的新政府，此刻超常发挥，短短几天之内就打点好了行程。他们甚至要到了驻雅典的英国大使的推荐信，让加隆到了伦敦后，直接去找某位皇家医学协会认证的医师，当然是要在陪同人员的监视之下。两个倒霉催的年轻办事员，被选作加隆的随行者。他们如丧考妣，替那个疯癫的革命者收拾行李，时不时瞥一眼那个传言中极为难对付的硬骨头。可是他们眼前的这个革命者，竟然笑得如此温暖，简直与那个上帝的代言人难分伯仲。  
到了启程的那一日，撒加去港口送别自己的孪生兄弟，或者说，他隐秘的罪恶的爱人。他们又重现了民众喜闻乐见的兄弟相拥的一幕，他已经对此轻车熟路。圣母怜子般的拥抱，再佐以轻蹙的眉头和低垂的脖颈，不同的是，他所抱着的那个“基督”已不再麻木地被他裹进黑色袍子里。加隆揽过他的后颈，滚烫的手指摁在他的耳垂后，他最敏感的地方之一，嘶声对他说，我会回来的。  
他们还是孩童的时候，曾因为短暂的别离而哭嚎不止，任凭奶娘怎么哄也哄不住。现在的他们，却出奇的冷静。眼看着轮船逐渐驶离，进入苍茫大海，撒加心中空空荡荡。  
然后，他回来了。以谁都没有想到的方式。  
第五日，轮船靠岸补给的时候，加隆明明一直呆在自己的房间里，突然就不翼而飞。两个办事员搜遍了所有客舱和货舱，把轮船几乎翻了个个儿，又在码头上寻了许久，都没能找到他的半个影子。最后他们不得不惨痛地认识到，那个朝他们笑得无比温暖的疯子，确实是已经成功地逃跑了。  
危险的革命激进分子出逃的消息，传到了雅典。议会掀起一阵恐慌的波澜，他们被当面唾骂的时候，他们还可以带着胜利者的笑容，大摇大摆地从软禁之地走出。然而束缚在加隆身上的枷锁一旦解开，他们就开始人人自危，疑心着自己会不会是下一个被刺杀的政客。  
每日都有便衣密探去撒加的居所搜查，名曰担心他的安危，实际上是要看他是否藏匿了逃回来的加隆。他提出的让加隆去海外寻医的方案，此时也仿佛成为了配合危险分子逃跑的计划，让他全身上下都散发出可疑的气息。早已习惯了被监视和搜查的主教，只是默默地忍耐着，同时祈祷着。  
他甚至不知自己究竟是为谁而祈祷，是为不知身在何方的加隆，还是为那些可能成为他的行刺对象的人们。  
然而日子如流水般淌过，加隆仿佛蒸发在了那日灼烈的阳光下，再没有他的踪迹。大张旗鼓的搜查也未能得到更多的线索，惶惶不安的政客们，也逐渐把他抛到了脑后。毕竟这个百废待兴的新国家，仍有那么多烂摊子等着他们收拾。兴许他隐姓埋名在异国他乡开始了新的生活，更好的是，他直接沉入了大海，尸骨被鱼群啃食得一干二净。  
只有他的至亲，从未放弃过寻找他。撒加秘密地调查着那些加隆曾经的，以及后来新加入的信徒们，他们大多年轻且贫穷，被一个抽象的，炽热的理念所鼓动，他们将其称之为自由。然而他们对于加隆的去向缄口不言，在他们朴素且粗劣的话语中，加隆甚至不是一个活生生的人，他可以是任何人，任何形象，或者只是一团燃烧的火。  
疲惫且彷徨之时，撒加有时也会回到那个拘禁过两个下落不明革命者的，不祥的别墅。人去楼空，老式家具都已蒙上薄薄尘埃。他躺在曾经留下他们隐秘的，温热的体液的床榻上，满怀罪恶感地祈祷上帝净化自己的心灵，直至他在自己的双手中痛苦地释放。然后他紧紧地蜷缩起来，如同尚未娩出的胚胎。  
转眼就到了希腊独立运动胜利两周年的纪念日。总督的被刺，导致一周年的活动被匆匆取消。新国王来了之后，政府决心好好筹办两周年的仪式，向世界昭显，这个古老的民族，终于有了自己的国家。  
年轻的国王紧张得面色发白，他每日都在翻来覆去地练习自己的演讲稿，这是他首次用自己国民的语言对大众发表演说，每个辅音都像一个无底深坑，稍有不小心就会掉落下去。他亲爱的主教不厌其烦地替他纠正发音方式，那优雅的语音让他为之艳羡。伊斯坦布尔的法那尔人都这样说话吗？国王问道，得到的只有静默。  
仪式当天，因为紧张而动作僵硬的这个年轻人，将会身着君主的蓝金色长披风，举着火种，走上古老神庙的长长台阶，在巨大的拱门之下，点燃一人多高的火炬，随后向台阶下的万名群众，发表他继任以来的首次演说。这仪式里面的各种元素，可以说是风牛马不相及，但是这又何尝不是民族国家的实质。通过拼凑出来的想象，人们勾勒出了他们心目中的祖国。  
那日晴空如洗，阳光毒辣如明晃晃的白刃，披着厚重的貂绒披风的国王汗如雨下，但他还是直发抖。他害怕面对自己的人民，而他理应感到害怕。从镶金马车下来后，他在仪仗队的吹奏中缓步前行，朝周围的人们挥着手。他不知道人群里是否有枪口对着他，只能硬着头皮往前走，无法回头。从穿着古代服装的祭司手中接过火种，他开始一步步沿着台阶攀爬。随着拾级而上，海风吹拂得愈发强烈，而神庙的阴凉逐渐袭来，他几乎要跳出喉咙的心脏也一点点沉了下去。  
火炬缓缓出现在了他的视野里，他不自觉地举高了火种，然后他看见了他。  
那种感觉再古怪不过了，平素温柔可亲的主教，此刻瞳孔里仿佛燃烧着地狱的烈火，从黑暗的神庙里疾步冲出。很快他就意识到那并不是他的主教，而是披着相同皮囊的魔鬼，那魔鬼自怀里抽出手枪，瞄准他的眉心，眼看着就要扣下扳机。他甚至没来得及发出一声尖叫或是转身逃跑，皮毛长披风过于厚重，礼服的束腰又勒得如此之紧，他只能张大了嘴，像被潮汐冲上岸的鱼那样吞吐空气。  
枪没有响。在生死攸关的一秒钟，那个魔鬼只是这样，瞪视着年轻的国王，持枪的手在微微颤抖。然后他就被扑上来的卫兵摁倒在地，随后拖曳着黑色教袍冲过来的主教，朝仍然僵在原地的国王低声命令道，点燃火炬！  
表演必须继续下去。国王被冷汗浸湿的手几乎难以持握，他还是颤抖着，将那硕大的火炬点燃，然后艰难地转过身去，面对台阶下乌压压的人群。他们看不到那决定生死的一秒，只看到华丽的蓝金色披风，在火焰腾起的瞬间熠熠闪耀。  
人群山呼雷动的那刻，加隆被死死地摁在地面。早已经流干了的泪水，顺着他枯槁的颧骨滑落下来。

  
无人知晓他是怎么在神庙每块都重达近一吨的大理石板下，挖出仅容一人藏身的洞穴来，也不知道他是怎样突破仪式前几天每日严密的安全检查，藏进那个洞穴，直至仪式开始的时候，掀开伪装的石板跳出，冲向刚抵达终点的国王。仪式的组织者里必然有接应他的人，但他绝口不提是谁，只说这是他独自一人的计划。  
他在秘密审判的法庭上惜字如金，一反唾骂官员如入无人之境的作风。只有在问到为何要刺杀国王的时候，他才一字一句地答道。国王必须死。  
这种令人胆寒的决绝，令审判他的人都不由噤声。他们意识到眼前这个人是不可能被死刑或是终身监禁所恐吓的，他站在那里，衣衫肮脏褴褛，瘦得不成人形，就像一株无法被连根拔出的野草，或是无法被扑灭的山火。  
审判持续了一个月的时间。他即使再惜字如金，还是有众多人员牵连了进来，王家卫队的士官，组织典礼的官员，甚至也包括他的孪生兄弟。当撒加被传入法庭的时候，他突然纵声大笑了起来，笑声在潮湿阴暗的砖石建筑里阵阵回荡。你们若要怀疑这个家伙，还不如去怀疑是国王自己策划了这起刺杀。  
撒加沉默地注视着曾与他鱼水之欢的那个人，流着跟他相同的血的至亲。指控方和辩护方在法庭上吵得不可开交，他在行刺发生时过于冷静，还能命令国王继续仪式，成为了他最大的罪名。这荒唐的指控没有给他苍白的面容带来任何波澜，他只是抬起眼睛，望向被煤烟熏黑了的穹顶，仿佛那里描画着高远的九重天际。然后他就无声地倒了下去，像被强风所弯折的芦苇那般。人们将他从木制的栅栏里拖出来的时候，发现他周身滚烫如同烧红的煤。  
某种双生子间的奇异感应，他们说，还是将不知名的热病传到了他的身上。而他甚至被摧毁得更加迅疾和猛烈。大约美好的东西总是更为脆弱。  
审判结果出来的时候，他仍然躺在病榻上，眼睑上覆着冰冷的毛巾。他被宣告为无罪。然后为他朗读判决书的小执事踟蹰了片刻。您的兄弟，三天后就要上绞刑架了。  
他皲裂的嘴唇翕动着，没有发出声音来。雪白的毛巾之下，他的眼睛究竟有没有睁开，是否淌了几滴泪水，已不得而知。行刑前一晚，撒加强行从病榻上支起身来，用沙哑得几不可闻的声音，要求见加隆最后一面。即使再铁石心肠的狱卒，也无法拒绝他的请求。这已经是他在这个国家里的最后一个亲人。明日之后，他将完全地孤独，再无可以归回的家。  
被小执事搀扶着，他缓缓地走进了死刑犯的囚房。自从在法庭倒下之后，他以悲痛为由，几乎粒米不进，任凭高烧在身体里肆虐。教袍在他身上空荡荡地悬挂着，仿佛一阵风就可以把他给吹走。他因为消瘦而大得惊人的蓝色眼睛注视着守在门口的狱卒，饱含恳切的请求。他还没说上一句话，狱卒就无奈地摇了摇头，把小执事给带了出去，顺便把牢门给锁上。  
哐啷一声，昏暗的囚室里，最终只剩下了他们两人。  
演技可真不赖。加隆嘲讽的声音从黑暗中响起，他翘着二郎腿，带着有趣的神色，注视着自己仿佛只剩下一口气可活的兄长。  
而方才还如风中芦苇摇摇欲坠的那个人，慢慢地直起了脊梁，沙哑的声音也变得柔和了起来。我这是为了你。撒加平静地说。  
为了我而提前开始斋戒？那就免了，我不信什么狗屁上帝。明天要上绞架的那个人听起来似乎前所未有地愉快，死刑对于他来说，更像是一簇怒放的野花，艳红地开在贫瘠的土地上，如泥土绽裂流出的血。  
一声微不可闻的叹息，撒加径自朝着他走去，伸出手来，开始解他的衬衫的扣子。他的举动十分轻柔，几乎没有发出任何声响，却足以令他的兄弟为之惊骇。加隆从来都是主动破除戒律的那个人，乱伦这玩意儿，就算是块松垮不堪的破布，被他强行扯开的时候，总要发出刺耳的撕拉声。然而这块遮羞布此刻竟然自己滑落了下来，他反而有点不知所措了。确定要在这个时候做？  
没有回答。对方已经将他的衬衣全部解开，他摁住了那消瘦许多的手腕，用火一般的眼神瞪视着那仍然与自己一模一样的人。他不得不承认，这也许的确是某种奇异的感应，即使他已经被所谓的热病，或是疯病摧残得形容枯槁，他的兄长也在迅速地消瘦下去，直至跟他没有任何区别。  
然后他注视着的，犹如自己镜像的人就开始脱掉教袍，粗重地喘息着，高烧消耗了过多体力，他连脱下这个厚重的袍子都费劲。那一刻，加隆突然明白了什么，他像野兽般猛扑上去，把那脱到一半的教袍扯了回来，他用力钳制着自己兄长的胳膊，从牙缝里挤出不知是哭还是笑的嘶嘶声——你要替我上绞架？  
穿上我的袍子。他的兄长低声说，放心，只要闭着眼睛躺在那里不动就行。然后我会告诉他们，撒加过于悲痛晕了过去，他们就会把你抬走。你不要当神职人员也没关系，明天就跟教会告个病假，去其他国家好好养病。你会活上很多年，生几个孩子，再有十几个孙子……  
他话还没说完，一记闷拳就落在胃部，禁食多日的身体经不住这番折腾，他干呕了几声，眼前发黑向前倒去。加隆小心翼翼地接住了他，让他的头颅倚在自己肩膀上，然后再慢慢地跪坐到地面。他们那被重复了无数次的拥抱，终于交换了角色，他成为了躺在臂弯里的基督耶稣。  
那时我没有开枪。加隆仿佛是在对着半昏迷的他说，又仿佛是对着黑暗的虚空说，是因为我想到，如果米罗那个孩子还活着，大概就像这个小崽子这么大。一个多么糟糕的刺杀者，我的战友们冒着生命危险把我送进了神庙里，我就这样错过了机会。  
他将指尖插入自己兄长纠缠的金发里，细细地梳理。他童年时最喜欢的游戏之一，将野花和贝壳编进丝缕碎金，有时扯得他的哥哥直喊疼，成年后却再也没有过这样的举动。  
国王必须死。可是他死了之后，这个国家会怎样？你说过没有国王，这片土地只会陷入无尽的混乱。这个世上也有一些没有国王的国度，为什么我们不能拥有那样的制度？  
撒加发出了模模糊糊的呻吟，他正挣扎着醒转过来，每一分一秒对于他来说都弥足珍贵。狱卒的脚步声在牢门外若隐若现，他正踱着步，计算还留给这对兄弟的时间。  
他们仍然紧紧地拥抱着，加隆的手指绞缠在他枯干的发丝间，孩子间的游戏令时光变得黏连，分秒都丧失了重量和概念。往昔时光悄然降临，它的温暖像一袭厚厚的毯子，裹卷了他们。他睁开眼睛，猛然将加隆推倒在地，双手扼住身下人的脖子。他的蓝眸陡然变得凶暴，如同被强光穿透的托帕石。  
无论如何你都应该活下去，加隆。他说，你才是有祖国的人。而我根本就没有祖国。  
被勒得只能发出咯咯喉音的那个人，用微微发红的眼睛看着他。他从未杀过人，根本就没有概念，到底什么程度的手劲足以让人昏厥，而多大的力气会导致对方断气。然而某种黑暗的冲动，让他铁了心掐下去，就算加隆现在死在他的手里，也比死在绞刑架上强。他在十三岁那年，为了保护自己的弟弟，与他交换了命运。如果当时前往伦敦的是他，而不是加隆，今日这一切，是否就不会发生？  
现在他们不然再一次交换命运，不然就死在一起。  
他也许几乎就要成功了。加隆的脸色憋得通红，再也发不出什么声音了，他只能看到他的嘴唇在缓慢翕动，仿佛在说着些什么。  
一刻钟后，牢房的大门打开了。狱卒站在门前，不无唏嘘地看着可敬的主教伏在自己兄弟的膝上，肩膀不住地抽搐，如信徒在圣像之前跪拜哭泣，又如孩童那般呦呦而泣。那个行将就木的死刑犯朝他扭转过头来，露出一个微笑。那笑容却温暖异常。  
——该启程了。

  
十五年后，这个年轻的国度方才通过它的第一部宪法。  
三十一年后，国王被政变所推翻，王国重新成为了共和国。  
君主垮台的那一日，雅典的大学生们在街道上喊着口号。在那些年轻的，高昂的声音里，仍然回响着加隆三十多年前在粗陋传单上发出的呼喊。  
不自由，毋宁死。  
一位老人将一捧蓝色的鲜花，扔到了海浪不断拍打的悬崖之下。他的头发如银子般雪白，皱纹沿着眼角细密地铺陈。一声叹息揉碎在海风里，化为悠远啸声。  
而蔚蓝的波涛和旗帜一如他们年轻时汹涌澎湃。

  
让我攀登苏尼阿的悬崖，  
在那里，将只有我和那海浪  
可以听见彼此飘送着悄悄话，  
让我象天鹅一样歌尽而亡；  
我不要奴隶的国度属于我——  
干脆把那萨摩斯酒杯打破！

  
FIN


End file.
